The Forgotten Wife
by ladyjane666
Summary: Originall Posted on AO3& Tumblr - You were once Negan's wife, in the early days of the Saviors, you were never his favorite and your relationships was complicated at the best of times. When you learn you are pregnant you make a bold choice to leave Negan before he learns your pregnant and go back to working for points. After 2 years of hiding, Negan learns the truth. M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

It was funny how quickly everyone seemed to forget your name and who you once were when you just became another worker. It was a blissful ambiguity that you had come to enjoy in the last two and half years since you stopped being Negan's wife. You were no Amber or Frankie, you were just one of the rare women who actually thought you could get Negan to love you by marrying him. In the life before you had a type, the rough around the edges type of guy. The ones with bad tempers and foul moods. In your mind you thought you could fix them, that your love would save them from themselves. Negan was no different in your mind but he was. Your exs didn't have a half dozen other wives to chose from and he barely seemed to remember your name back then.

He would come into your room, have his way with you however he so wished and then just leave. He never had a kind word, glance or touch for you. He did his "duty" and that was all. When you discovered about six months into your "marriage" with Negan that you were pregnant nothing but sheer panic filled your body. There were a thousand worse case scenarios running through your head in the days after you had your first suspicions. It was not long before you came to the only safe option, you would ask Negan to work for points again and hide in plain sight.

Negan didn't care in the slightest when you left. Or the dozens of times he walked past you in the gardens while you were working while pregnant. Or even when he walked past you and his son in your arms in the hall every day. He had forgotten about you and that was the best thing you thought that could have ever happened.

It was almost two full years after the birth of your son before there was even the slightest sign that anyone suspected anything, and it wasn't even Negan. Everyday while you ate your dinner with your son, Deacon, in your lap Simon watched your little boy intently. Simon was nice enough to you over the years, one of the few who remembered that you were once the less than cherished bride of their fearless leader.

Your attention was peaked particularly on this day as you noticed Negan perched over Simon's shoulder. Your gaze was fixed on Simon's lips as you tried desperately to make out what he was uttering to your former husband but he had tilted his head just enough so you couldn't make out what he was saying. That same sense of panic that you experienced during the early days of your pregnancy came back in a tidal wave of fear and panic. "Come on bubs.." You mutter to your son as you take a napkin and wipe the food from his face and set him down on the bench before standing up.

As you leaned down to pick Deacon up, his small arms draping over your neck, you noticed Negan's gaze lock on you as he leaned in whispered something to Simon before turning away and disappearing down the hall. Your pulse raced as you lifted your son up and tried to hurry away. Simon quickly moved to block your path as you went to exit the dinning hall. "Well (y/n), how are things going for you sweetheart?" Simon asked with a coy smile as he blocked the doorway with his arm.

You shrugged nervously sifting Deacon's weight on your hip. "Fine, thank you Simon for asking…" You say quickly trying to muster all the energy you had within you to mask the feeling of panic growing in the pit of your stomach.

Simon gave a little nod and leaned into to look at Deacon who was gazing wide eyed at the strange man with his large hazel eyes, _Negan's eyes_ , you mind screamed in panic. As Simon leaned back he smirked. "That's a very handsome little man you have there…"

"That's very kind of you to say, thank you…" Your voice was hiding less and less of your real emotions with each passing moment and Simon could see it, everyone could. He moved his arm from it's position blocking the door to around your shoulder. You knew in your soul that this meant nothing good for you or Deacon.

Simon loomed over your shoulder as he leaned in and whispered, "I'm not the only who noticed your boy…" Simon's voice was low, dark and sent a shiver down your spine. "Negan wants to see you… and the boy… in his private rooms." Your heart felt like it was going to burst forth from your chest it was pounding so hard. Your grip on your son's small frame tightened.

"Okay.." You choke out and Simon gives a dark chuckle as he ushers you and Deacon down a path that you hadn't walked in years. Though it had been years since you were summoned to Negan's private rooms, you still had the route etched forever in your mind.

With each silent step you thought of a new horror that Negan was going to subject you too upon realizing that you had hidden his only child, his first born son, under his nose for two full years. Deacon did look remarkably like his father, it was still a shock to you that no one had noticed it before. As you stood outside the large doors you leaned in and kissed your son on his cheek. "Just stay with mama, don't let go of my hand…" You say calmly as you set Deacon down on the grey cement floor on his uneasy feet. His small hand clutching yours tightly and Simon pushed the door open.

Negan sat on the large black couch, Lucille leaning up against the arm of the sofa, his arm draped along the back. He wasn't looking at your face as your walked in. His eyes were locked on the face of his son. "Thank you Simon… you may go…" Negan's voice was calm, eerily calm, as he gave his orders. Once the doors closed Negan stood up and took a few steps forward.

Deacon looked up at Negan, his grip on your hand tightens as he tries to hide behind you as Negan finally stands just little more than a foot or two from where you stood. He leans forward and almost instantly you feel the way you felt back when you wore that black dress. "(y/n)… it's been what… a little over two years since you made the choice to work like a fucking peasant…" Your eyes instantly focus on Deacon's hand in yours as Negan continues, not waiting for you to answer. "Your boy… he is what… two…just about." You nod nervously as Negan leans in, his hand grips your face forcing you to meet his gaze. "Now fucking tell me this…" He said in a very dark tone. "Is he mine… or where you a cheating whore…" His grip on your face tightened as he waited for your answer.

Deacon let go of your hand and went over to Negan, balling his tiny hands into fists and started pounding them on Negan's leg. "NO!" the little boy yelled with all his might obviously upset at your treatment, before you even had a chance to answer. Negan's hand slipped away from your face as you lunged down and scooped your son into your arms before stumbling back. Falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Don't hurt him… he didn't ask to be born…" You say as you wrap your body around your son instinctively to protect your child. "He is yours… okay. Just don't hurt him…" You sob, gazing up at Negan who had his hands balled into fists at his side. His face twisted into a snarl as he processed the information that you had just confirmed for him. He took a step forward in anger but stopped when Deacon let out small yelp of fear as the little boy hid in your arms.

Negan looked down at you for a moment still visibly upset and for the first time you noticed a few tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as he contemplated his next move. He kept looking down at Deacon, who was now clutching your arm and peering up at Negan with so much fear in his eyes it broke your heart. "I'm not gonna fucking hurt my boy…" Negan said softly, his voice shaking a little as he leaned down and offered you his hand to help you up. "I promise…" You take his hand nervously, Deacon scooted off and pushed himself as Negan helped you back to your feet. It was the first real kindness he had shown you.

Negan stared at you, his dark eyes ripping a path straight to your soul as he quietly said, "He is my son… you hid him from me…" His voice shook with some level of pain as he glanced down at Deacon who was clutching hand. "I don't even know his name…" He seemed genuinely pained by this.

"Deacon.." You mumbled softly before leaning down and kissing your son's mess of shaggy dark hair. "Bubba…" You said softly cupping his cheek. "This is your Daddy…" Deacon glanced up at Negan wide eyed and slightly confused.

Negan leaned down to look his son in the eye. He reached out to take his hand but Deacon pulled away. "Hey now little man…" Negan started. "I know I was mean to Mama…" Glancing up at your for a moment before turning back to your son. "I'm sorry that I scared you… but I won't ever do that again…" Deacon looked up at you, unsure of what to do. You gave him a little nod reassuring him that it was ok.

Slowly Deacon's hand slipped away from yours as he took an uneasy step forward towards his father. Negan stretched out his arms and picked the toddler up. He beamed at Deacon as he held his son in his arms for the first time. "You are a handsome little devil…" Negan playfully tickled Deacon's belly which caused the little boy to let out a sweet chorus of laughter that calmed your nerves for the moment. Negan gazed at his son before looking over in your direction.

He let out a small chuckle, "We tried for years to have kids…" He confided to you in a moment of honesty. "The doctors told my wife it just wasn't gonna be in the cards for us." He leaned in and kissed the side of Deacon's head as Deacon wrapped his arm around Negan's neck. A tender smile crossed his lips as he continued. "I always wanted this…"

You were genuinely taken aback by his candor and tone as he held your son in his arms relishing in the moment and the little boys surprising show of affection. "I'm sorry Negan… You seemed like you hated me." You confess softly returning his honesty with some of your own. "I was scared you wouldn't want my child…" Your voice shakes as your confess your fears and watched as Negan's face grew solemn with guilt.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, reaching out he placed his hand on your shoulder and pulled you into hug. You hand slipped around Deacon's back as you rested your head against Negan's chest. "I'm fucking sorry… I had no clue you felt like that. I never hated you. I barely fucking knew you (y/n)." He gave a small shrug as you pulled back still fairly uncomfortable with his touch.

"You didn't try to know me either…" You muttered softly take as step back, you hand lingering for a moment on Deacon's back. Biting your bottom lip as you felt a sense of guilt for your part in this sorted tale. "Never the less.." You start taking a long deep breath. "I shouldn't have kept the baby from you."

Negan gave you a quite nod before turning his attention back to the child you shared. "Well, I guess I have some time to make up for don't I?" He asked Deacon with a little smirk.

The toddler shrugged as Negan bounced him in his arms. Deacon looked fairly confused by the whole situation as you would expect given the events that transpired but there was part of you, finally seeing Negan holding your son. That joyful look in his eyes as he spoke to your little boy in the most tender and caring tone. He was like this different man with Deacon as they sat down together on the couch. Negan motioned for you to join them but you shook your head, crossing your arms in front of your chest. "Spend some time with him…" You say with kind smile as you turn towards the door. "I have to get back to work any how,"

Negan stood up from the couch, "(y/n), no you fucking do not…" He said emphatically causing you to turn around and just laugh at him.

"I am not going to marry you again Negan… once in that stable is more than enough for me." You snap back quickly forgetting that Deacon was in ear shot. Negan took a few more steps closer to you, nearly closing the gap between your bodies.

"I never asked you to…" He placed a hand on your shoulder and you glanced down at it, unsure still of his intentions. "Let me take care of you and Deacon… I don't want the mother of my child slaving away for points, my son dressed in fucking rags… I know it's not your fault… let me fucking make things better for him, for you." As he finished her squeezed your shoulder and you gazed up at him. _Why couldn't you have been like this back then? Why couldn't you have showed me just a tiny sign that you would have been happy?_ You ask yourself as you slowly nod your head. Negan smiles softly and gestures back towards the couch and you reluctantly agree to join him.

As you settled down on the other side of Deacon you tried not to smile as Negan started to talk to the little boy about baseball, explaining the game to your eager son who sat perched up n her knees at his father's side nodding his head as Negan spoke. It warmed your heart to see them sharing such a quite, normal moment. It was cut short by a loud knock on the door. "Fuck.." Negan cursed. "I told them to leave me alone…" He patted Deacon on the cheek as he stood up. "Come on, son…" He said with a little smirk as Deacon hopped down and toddled after his father who picked up Lucille as he stood before the door.

"Come on, this shit better be important…" Negan groaned before glancing down at Deacon who was gazing, wide eyed up at his father. As the doors slowly swung open you stood up and watched as a frantic Gavin and a very angry looking Simon walked through the door. Negan reached down with his free hand held Deacon's hand as the two men tried to calm themselves.

"We haven't heard from the Satellite station all morning, not since lights out last night in fact…" Gavin started. Negan glanced down at Deacon who was starting to look frightens as Gavin started to go into more detail about some recent events.

"Do you not see my fucking kid standing right here you dumb shit…" Negan chided Gavin before glancing over at you. "Mama…" He said beckoning you over to him. Leaning down you scooped up Deacon before Negan leaned in. "Go down and get him some better clothes… get yourself some too…" You looked puzzled up at him not quite knowing where he was going. Before you had a chance to speak, Negan just put his hand up and continued, "(y/n) just do it… I have to deal with this now but I will get Simon to come get you once we get this shit sorted."

"Alright Negan…" You say softly and he gives you a little smile and nod of thanks. "What if they give me shit about points?" You asked softly.

"Tell them take that up with me and give you what you want…" Negan said firmly and you gave a quick nod before walking towards the door.

As you walked past Simon with Deacon in your arms he leaned in and softly said. "Your welcome…" with a small, dark chuckle as you walked past.

Things were about to change, for the better perhaps but something deep within your soul screamed a lot of things for you and your son were about to get a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The Market was the heart of the Sanctuary. Most people went through at least once a day. Among the workers it was the one little part of life that was enjoyable, just like the old world. Those with talents for crafting or math were often given charge of stalls to sell their wares or those items scavenged by others. Unlike many of the other workers you never found yourself getting lost in the old world commercialism, you were always too worried about never having enough points to get what you and Deacon needed to enjoy the frivolity of it all like some people did. This time however, despite your reservations about entering in this strange new agreement with Negan, you looked forward to being able to give Deacon whatever his heart wanted.

As you walked in the large, open room filled with tables and stalls you noticed that the lines were shorter than normal. _Maybe it has something to do with what Gavin and Simon came to talk to Negan about.._ You mused as you set Deacon down, urging him to stay close as you took his hand and walked towards the area where all the clothes available were hanging. Everyone was given the basics, a decent change of clean clothes when you arrived but beyond that it was all points, unless you fought for Negan or married him. _Well, except us now…_ You mused nervously as you searched through the rack of women's clothes till you came across a deep royal blue and forest green boho style patch work dress. It was so far from the black form fitting number that Negan used to make you wear and far more inline with your personal style before the world went to hell. With a small grin, to no one but yourself, you pulled the dress off the rack. Resting the dress across your free arm you started to make your way towards the shelves that housed the toddler sized clothes.

There were two shelves, side by side. One of used clothes, taken from homes the area, which you almost always picked from as they cost less points and to you it mattered far more than Deacon had warm clothes than good looking clothes. The other shelf, which was nearly twice as full, held all the pristine new clothes taken from mall nearly 10 miles from the Sanctuary. These were clothes that only the soldiers' children were about to wear. Now as you reached up and pulled a pair of jeans down you could feel the other worker's eyes burn into your soul. _They all will know._ That doubtful voice in your head, that sounded dangerously like your mother at times, called out silently. _It's not like you don't know they whisper about him…about you…_ It called out again from the darkest corners of your mind.

Your eyes dart around the room, searching for a sign of your suspicions but find everyone busy with their own business. A small sigh of relief escapes your lips as your smile down at your son. Setting your dress and the pair of jeans down on the shelf for a moment you walk over to a stack of handmade baskets and pick one up, Deacon in tow the whole time. Walking back over to the shelf, you drop the basket to the floor before you pulled down the dress and jeans dropping into the basket. "Bubba," You say softly to your son as you let go of his hand. "stay right here…I don't want to see one toe move mister…" You say in a soft yet stern voice. The little boy gave you a quick nod before you turned back to the shelf and began to search through the clothes. Pulling anything in Deacon's size that you thought was cute and toss it in the basket with the other clothes.

As the basket neared capacity you reached down and slipped it over your arm. As your turned around to take Deacon's hand you spied Simon walking through the back entrance of the market place. "Great.." You groaned softly as you started to walk past the women's clothes again. Spying a decent looking pair of jeans and a summery sky blue peasant top hanging next to each other you pulled them off the hangers without looking at the sizes and placed them on top of the basket. "Bubba…" You called to Deacon again glancing down at him, his hand gripping yours tightly, before finishing your journey to the 'Check out' area.

As you stood in the short line your eyes were fixed on Simon as he stopped to talk to several of the men standing guard. Even though he was speaking with the men, his dark eyes searched the room, no doubt looking for you. As the person in front of you moved aside you were still transfixed on tracking Simon's movements and didn't notice till the woman keeping track of the points called out. "(y/n), sweetheart are you ok?". You shake your head as your are jarred from your thoughts.

"Shit.." you cursed taking a quick step forward, bringing Deacon with you. "I'm so sorry Mary…" You apologize as you set your basket up on the table. Mary was a kindly but very tired woman of about 65. In the old world she ran a small dress shop the next town over from where you grew up, she fitted and sold your prom dress. This world had been hard on her, she lost all of her family. One by one. Some from the virus in the start of all this, some to the dead and well the her son died in an early attack against the Saviors by another community. It wasn't long before Deacon was born when it happened and in her own way Mary had taken you and your son under her wing. Helping you with what she could and always keeping Deacon with her in the market while you worked. She was Deacon's 'Memaw' and she adored her 'Bubba' a nick name that she bestowed up on your son as an infant because he was a chubby baby. Now even you called him that (or some variation of it) quite often.

"Don't worry about it, you look like you have had a good day though… all these clothes." She noted with a little chuckle as she pulled each item of clothing out of the basket and marking it's value on a scrap piece of paper. Having become so close to Mary and knowing her a bit from before, you had confided in her the truth about Deacon's father being Negan not long after he was born. She kept your secret for all that time, helped you raise Deacon like her own grandchild even knowing who his father was. As she pulled out the new clothes, the ones too expensive for workers Mary let out a little gasp before quickly bringing her hand to her mouth trying to mask her shocked expression. "No.." She mumbled in a low voice.

"Go see Memaw…" You tell Deacon and the little boy smiled brightly before his hand slipped from yours and he raced around the table. Deacon crawled into her waiting lap as Mary gave your raven haired little boy a kiss on his chubby cheek.

Mary glared up at you with a look only a mother could give, "Don't think you are going to distract me with him… you didn't go back to him, did you?" She finished her sentence in a low voice as you glanced to see where Simon was. Thankfully he was stopped by some workers who needed him for some reason.

Guessing you had at least another few minutes you leaned down on the table. "Negan figured it out, well he had some fucking help.. but he knows. He said he is going to take care of me and Deacon…" You answer her softly a you reach across the table and push some of Deacon's hair out of his eyes. "I don't really know what to make of any of this or know what the hell will happen now." Mary gave a little nod and you could tell she too was troubled by this situation.

Putting her hands over Deacon's ears, she leaned forward and gave her take on the situation. "Well he fucking better, he made you feel worthless and did nothing but grunt on top of you till he put this little angel in your belly. Made you so afraid of him that you ran, tail between your legs pregnant, scared and alone… oh I would love to give him a piece of my mind..:" You held back the urge to roll your eyes but you did shake your head at her comments. She pulled her hands away from Deacon's ears and kissed the top of his head.

Mary was about to continue going on about one thing or another but you put your hand up, spotting finally making a path straight towards you. "Just mark the points Mary…" Your heart races, Simon always made you nervous. You beckoned Deacon back to you silently as Simon reached ear shot.

He had a fake smile plastered across his face but his tense body langue told you he was upset about whatever had transpired with Negan. He swaggered over to the table, his thumbs hooked into his belt loops on his jeans as he stopped next to the table, his eyes glance first at the pile of clothes that Mary was finishing tallying up and placing back into the basket and then to you. His lips twisted into a genuine smirk when he saw you grip Deacon's shoulder's tighter. "Well, I see you follow instructions well still.." Simon noted with a dark chuckle. "When you are ready… he is.."

You gave a small nod and leaned forward picking up the basket up from Mary's table. The white haired woman placed her hand over yours as you gripped the basket. "Don't forget about that Fire Truck that Deacon always likes to play with…" Mary said loud enough for Simon to take notice and glance over at the stall next to Mary's where an middle aged man named Ian crafted wooden toys for the children of the Sanctuary. Simon turned around and picked the medium sized red wooden toy off the table and took a few steps over to Deacon.

Leaning down, in a rare moment of humanity, Simon smiled and handed it Deacon who gazed wide eyed up at him as his small arms wrapped around the toy as large smile spread across his face. "Here you go buddy…" Simon chuckled softly as he took a step back and glanced up at you. "Even with the end of the world… every little boy loves a good fire truck." He seemed somewhat relaxed by seeing Deacon's joy, letting out a heavy sigh he almost started speak once more but stopped himself. Ending up only clearing his throat.

Leaning down you whispered in Deacon's ear. "Say thank you to Simon…"

Simon's eyes fixed on Deacon as the little boy took a few steps over to him and looked up at him with his wide hazel eyes. "sank ju…" Deacon said joyfully as he held up his fire truck. You couldn't help but smile brightly as Simon reached down and tussled the toddler's dark hair.

"You are very welcome young man…" Simon glanced up at you, when he saw the large smile spread across your face and your eyes lighting up seeing your little boy's joy, his eyes became transfixed on you. Simon had his moments where he seemed like a decent sort of guy, not unlike the men you grew up around. Rough around the edges but with a soft gooey center. Other times though, he scared you half to death. He was Negan's right hand man from way back, even in your early days as a wife. Back then he was the only person to have been kind to you when you married Negan, scared and alone in this world. There were moments where you wondered if being his wife would be better or worse than being Negan's.

As you lifted the basked off the table and walked towards Simon you turned back for a moment and smiled at Mary. "I will come talk to you tonight, after Bubba is asleep Mama Mary.." She gave you a little nod and blew Deacon a kiss.

"I love you my sweet boy!" She called to Deacon as she waved to him.

Deacon smiled back and in his sweet little voice exclaimed "Lub ju Memaw…" with a bright smile running across his lips as he attempted to still hold onto his fire truck, which seemed massive in his little arms, and wave goodbye at the same time.

You spied a soft smile playing on Simon's face as he watched the exchange between Mary and Deacon, as you walked up next to him. Much to your surprise he stretched out his arm, "Let me," He said almost gentlemen like, as he took the full basket of clothes from your arms not waiting for you to answer.

"Thank you," You utter softly as you reach down and place a gentle hand on your son's shoulder urging him forward as Simon started to lead the way back out of the marketplace.

Simon walked in silence for a time, occasionally looking over at you like he was going to start a conversation but always stopping himself short. As much as you had seen Simon around over the years you knew little about his life before all this. Some of the people talked about nothing but the old world, some people never said a syllable about their old life. "Did you know Mary was a seamstress, before all this?" You finally asked Simon, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence on the long walk back to Negan's room.

Simon gave a little, half hearted nod like he almost didn't want to admit to the knowledge. "Yeah…" He said simply before glancing over at you. "What did you do?" He asked.

You smile nervously slightly embarrassed of the job you had before all this. "I worked at the Kitty Kat Klub…" You mumbled, you cheeks flushing. The Kitty Kat Klub was the local strip club a few towns over. It was about as classy as a rural strip club that catered to farmers and truckers could get, but anyone who lived anywhere within 50 miles knew of it. Simon raised a suspicious eyebrow at you answer and it only caused your cheeks to grow more crimson. "I was one of the bar tenders… don't get your fucking hopes up… I can't dance to save my life."

Simon let out a hearty chuckle as he shook his head. "Well, I would have never expected that… not in a million years." Your cheeks were still flushed red and you grateful on some level that Deacon had little idea of what you two were talking about.

"Well, I worked in assisted living group home during the day, but it was shit money and only part time. I had bills…" You admitted though you knew that you had no reason what so ever to justify the actions of your past life to Simon, you still couldn't abide people having the wrong impression of you. "What about you?" Tilting you head slightly to the side as you spoke.

Simon chuckled and shook his head. "Just a normal guy… work… life…" His vagueness didn't deterred you. Take a step sideways, positioning yourself next Simon, so you didn't have to speak so loudly, you smile at him.

"Well, did you have a family?" Simon glanced at you as he spoke, there was a great deal of pain behind his eyes as he gave a quick nod before glancing down at Deacon who was totting along, spinning one of the wheels happily. _I bet he had a little boy, it would explain so much…I am so fucking blind… shit.._ You silently scold yourself. "I'm sorry." You say barely audible.

Simon shook his head slowly as he began. "Everyone has lost people these days, (y/n), if you let yourself die with them… living constantly in memories of the dead you will die too." His words cut into your soul, and for a brief moment you gazed up at Simon with reverence in your eyes. He had so much more to him than his creepy advances and his quick temper. There was a certain intelligence to the way he spoke, that was something you had always noticed. He was educated but chose not show it more often than not. The more you interacted with him the more of mystery he became to you.

"That's true…" You say nodding your head as you round the last corner before Negan's rooms. Stopping for a moment you reached out and placed a tender touch on Simon's arm. "But if the past didn't matter… why tell Negan?" You asked bluntly as you reached out and touched his muscular arm again.

Simon looked away for a brief moment, his eyes fixated on the door to Negan's room before glancing back down at you. "Because I know what it's like to have your child hidden from you…right under your nose…and not know before it was too late." As he spoke your face dropped and there was part of you that felt horrible for Simon and wondered what happened but knew it was not your place to press the issue. "I saw you struggling to take care of the boy.." Simon said in a low tone leaning in and handing you back the basket as he spoke. "I am sure you have you reasons and they are probably damn good reasons too." His eyes lock on yours as he speaks, his gaze causing you heart to quicken. "but the kid deserves a chance to know his father…and you both deserve a better life.." His words sent a strange chill down your spine. _Who does he think can give us this better life truly… I doubt he thinks it's Negan…_ You muse as Simon's hand brushes your lower back as he ushered you toward the door not giving you a moment's chance to respond to his comment.

As Simon pushed open the heavy door your eyes went right to Negan, who stood by the window carefully overseeing some of the workers preparing to leave the compound. Simon cleared his throat and Negan quickly turned around. His eyes went straight towards Deacon clutching his new toy. A smiled crept across his face as he made his way towards you and Deacon. Simon leaned in and whispered. "You deserve the fucking world don't settle for less." His words only confirmed your previous gut feeling about Simon's intentions. You smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Simon…" You said softly, as you reached over, your finger tips brushing his bare forearm.

Simon smirked at your touch, "Any time sweetheart," he said with a small chuckle before glancing over at Negan who was standing watching the small exchange between you and Simon with a slightly sour look on his face. "Anything else boss?" He asked in a light hearted tone which Negan found none to amusing.

Negan shook his head and reached down to rest his hand on Deacon's shoulder. "No…" Negan said in a dark tone. If you didn't know better you would have almost guessed Negan was jealous of the small bit of affection you had shown Simon. _No, there is no way Negan would be jealous of Simon. I am not Negan's wife any more._ Your eyes darted between the two men. Tension was thick in the air as Simon stood almost staring Negan down.

As he went to leave Simon turned back to you, "I'll be around if you need help later." He made sure his words were loud enough for Negan to hear.

"I am sure we can manage Simon," Negan responded back quickly. You took a step away from Simon, feeling the tension rise.

Taking a deep breath you move towards Deacon who was standing in front of Negan. "It's a nice offer but Negan is right, we can mange." You say in a calm tone trying to do your best to calm the situation. Simon gave you a worried looked but you just gave him a quick nod, and with that he turned and left. Letting the heavy door slam shut with a loud bang.

Negan rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he looked at you, his gaze instantly making you nervous. "Is there something going on between you two I should be fucking aware of?" Negan asked quickly and sharply. You quickly shook your head. "It doesn't look that way from where I am fucking standing…" He said in a low voice.

"Nothing is going on… not that it is any of your business if there was." You respond sharply setting the basket that was growing heavy in your arms on a nearby chair. As you turn around and place your hands on your hips. "What is it you used to tell us wives… What goes on when you're not here ain't your business…" Using his own words against him caused Negan to huff softly as he shook his head.

"Well fucking played." He conceded as he sat down on the large black couch. "But… since you are the mother of my only child… who you spend your time with. Who my son is around… Is my fucking business now." Negan leaned back on the couch, his long arms stretched across the back of the couch. "Come here buddy," Negan called to the toddler who turned around, still a little unsure of Negan. He took a little step forward and held out his fire truck showing it to his father.

"Uck!" Deacon exclaimed as he placed the fire truck in Negan's lap and patted his father's knee excitedly. "uck! Uck!" he repeated, each time his little hand made contact with his father's knee. Negan smirked and leaned forward slightly picking the wooden toy up.

"Truck…" Negan said slowly. "TR…uck" Deacon looked confused and made the same face that you had seen spread across Negan's face a thousand times, that deep solemn frown. _The how dare you tell me I am wrong face._ Negan noticed it too and tried to stifle a chuckle. "That face…" He started as he looked up at you with a little smile playing on his lips almost like that tense moment hadn't happened. "shit, he is my kid… that is more fucking proof that a DNA test…" You nodded slowly as you watched Deacon crawl up on to the couch next to Negan, his little legs kicking frantically as he tried to pull himself up.

Deacon slid back off the couch unable to get up on his own, frustrated he looked up at Negan and demanded "Halp" as he threw his arms up. Negan leaned forward and picked Deacon up helping him get up on the couch next to him. Once up on the couch Deacon reached over and picked up his truck showing it to Negan again. "Uck…" He said with a little smirk and Negan just shook his head as Deacon started to play with the truck quietly.

Standing across the coffee table, leaning back against the chair with your basket of clothes resting on the seat you smiled. "The fire truck made his day…" Negan looked up and smiled softly at your comment.

"Good.." He said simply as he leaned back watching Deacon play next to him out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds before eyeing the basket of clothes in the chair. "See you found clothes…" He was trying to be pleasant, but you could tell that Negan was still somewhat annoyed with the whole exchange with Simon.

"Thank you," You respond quickly remembering that he always liked to be thanked for his 'kindness'. His gaze was fixed on you as you stood wringing you hands nervously, unsure of what your place in this moment was.

Negan's tongue darted across his lips, something that you didn't think would still send a delightful tingle down your spine but, it did. He motioned for you to sit and without him needing to utter a sound you picked the basket up, set it on the floor and sat down in the chair. All in one quick movement, your eyes wide and darting between Negan and your son. Letting a out barely audible huff Negan settled back in on the corner of the couch. "You look little red riding hood trapped in a room with the big bad wolf.." He said with a tone of dark humor in his voice.

You scoff softly and suppress the intense urge to roll your eyes. "Isn't that your thing though… Negan is the big bad… so give me half your shit and fall the fuck in line." Negan almost looked surprised at your defiant tone, but you had heard the workers talk. You had few friends left beyond Mary, but you listened to all the conversations people had. The workers feared Negan, with more than enough reason. "If that is not the persona that you want to put out there you need reevaluate how you handle shit…" You swallow hard knowing that what you had just said more than likely hit a nerve with the father of your child but after all this time you needed to get it off your chest.

Negan gave a shrug and a little laugh. "Well it's not a bad reputation to have…" He mused tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow as you shook your head disagreeing with him.

"It is the worst kind to have. Yeah people fear you but that rarely works out well long term if my memory of history class serves me well." Bringing your hand to your face you pinch the bridge of your nose and take a deep breath. "You said you wanted to know if anything was going on between me and Simon…which there isn't…" you start slowly, "because you wanted know who you son was around." Letting out a heavy sigh as your pull your hand away and stare Negan straight in the eyes. "Maybe look in the mirror and look at the type of man that wants to try and come in and start dictating how I raise my son…" Deacon looked up from his play and straight at you as he heard the tone in your voice grow with anger. It was something he rarely heard from you.

Negan went to speak but this time you put your hand up. "No, fuck no…" You said frustrated. "I am trying to raise a good kid. With some kindness in his heart in this fucked up work… and Simon was kind to me, kind to you son today… so I was kind to him and what you got jealous or some shit…" You put your hands up as you shake your head completely frustrated with Negan in that moment. "Which if you are jealous then that's your problem because if you taking care of your son comes with trappings of being your wife again then just forget about us… really because I can't live like that." You sunk back into the chair and covered your face with your hands not wanting to see Negan's reaction.

You guessed he was going to be angry but when there was a long silence and you heard Negan stand up from the couch. His boots hitting the concrete floor as he walked over and pulled your hands off your face forcing you to look up at him. "You're right." He said simply. "You're not my wife any more…" His hand slipped away from you face as he took a step back and watched as Deacon went back to playing though he would occasionally stop and glance at you. "I fucked that up and I don't remember how to be quite honest." He turned back to you and held out his hand. "I am not asking you to give me a second chance with you, but let me have a chance with my son…" You couldn't argue with his point, Deacon needed a father and he was lucky enough to still have his around.

Taking his hand you give him a little nod, "I will do my best." You say with a small smile and Negan gave you a little nod as his large, rough hand slipped from yours.

"Well that's a fucking start." Negan said with a little laugh before joining Deacon on the couch. You watched from afar as Negan joined his son in playing with the fire truck. Negan made promises of more toys for him to play with in the morning and that made Deacon the happiest that you had ever seen him. Nothing but laughter and joy came from your son's lips that evening while he played with his father.

Negan had dinner brought in for the three of your, it was quite and pleasant as far as meals go. Deacon sat between you and Negan doing his best to get the spaghetti into his mouth with is fork but before you had a chance to help him Negan had already leaned in and switched his fork out for a spoon. _He really is a good dad, why couldn't he be a shit dad. One that really didn't take the fucking time…_ It was such a storm of conflicting emotions in your mind all through the night.

After dinner Negan suggested watching a movie with Deacon and when you told him Deacon had never seen a movie or even tv Negan proclaimed "Well it's about time, and it's a first I can be there for.." He pulled out a dvd copy of the old Disney animations version of Robin Hood and placed it in the dvd player as he turned on the tv. Deacon was playing with his beloved fire truck on the floor near the couch and one the menu popped up Negan turned around and scooped the little boy up. "Come on buddy, we are gonna watch a movie…" He said with a cheerful tone in his voice as he set Deacon down on the couch and joined him. "Come on (y/n)… let's play happy fucking family…"

"Alright.." You say softly as you pile the dinner plates together and brush your hands off on your jeans. Slowly you walked over to the couch and sat down next to Deacon. Negan's arm rested along the back of the couch, his finger tips brushing against the back of your neck as you settled in as the movie started.

Neither one of you said much during the movie, you both were transfixed on Deacon's wide eyed and enthusiastic expressions as he watched the first parts of the movie. Nearly 30 minutes into the film though you watched as your little boy hunkered in next to his father. Deacon let out a little yawn as he rested his head against Negan's white cotton t-shirt clad chest as he started to fall to sleep. Negan wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. It was such a sweet moment that you couldn't help but smile watching it unfold.

Once Deacon was fast asleep you looked over at Negan, who for the first time was holding his sleeping son in his arms, and he looked so at peace. "I'm glad he seems to have taken to you so well…" You say softly as you lean back against the opposite arm of the couch from Negan.

He smiled softly and let out a hushed chuckle. "I was worried to be quite fucking honest," You didn't want to admit it but you had your own fears. "This was more than hoped for…" He said nodding towards the sleeping boy in his arms.

The smile on your lips grows. "Deacon is a cuddle bug." Negan smirked as you scooted closer so you wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "When he was a baby, I couldn't put him down… at all." You leaned down and placed a kiss on your sleeping son's cheek before sitting back up. "Everywhere I went I carried him in this sling Mama Mary made me out of some curtains or something… but he was a fussy baby, worried me a lot."

"Mama Mary?" Negan asked softly raising an eyebrow.

"Mary, the little old lady that keeps track of the clothing… she used to have a dress shop about 15 minutes from here.." You explain and as you mention the dress shop there was something that rattled free and Negan seemed to recall who you were referring to.

"Her shop had some nursery rhyme type fucking name right?" He asked obviously recalling a long forgotten memory. You nod a little.

"Mary's Garden.." You said softly and Negan gave a firm nod in return.

"My wife got her bridesmaids dresses there… they were fucking hideous, well so were the bridesmaids." He said with a dark laugh and you couldn't help but chuckle. It was rare that Negan spoke of his wife, _Lucille_ , you only know only knew her name because he would moan it when he was fucking you and then apologize always saying _you look like her.._ his voice rang out in your mind.

Shaking you head a little from your own memories you reached out and touched Deacon's back. "I really should get him into bed," You went to pick him but Negan shook his head.

"Please…" He asked almost begging and you gave him a silent nod of approval. He smiled back to you softly. "I hope you don't mind… but I did have some of the guys set up a better room for you and Deacon…"

You let out a half chuckle half sigh as you stood up pick up Deacon's fire truck and walking over the basket full of clothes still sitting undisturbed on the floor next to the chair. "And you had them bring our things up…" You finished looked back as Negan stood up, Deacon's head resting on his shoulder as his father carried him.

"You know me so well darlin'… are you sure you don't want to give this marriage thing another go?" He said in a joking tone but still you rolled your eyes and shook your head as you went to open the door. "Give me time… I'll work some magic on ya yet.." He teases walking through the door first leading the way.

"Get in line.." You quip back as you close the door slowly making sure not to let it slam and wake your sleeping son. Negan chuckled at your comment causing Deacon to stir and you instinctively shh him.

"Did you just fucking shh me?" Negan asked softly with another chuckle which made Deacon stir again.

Your eyes grew wide as you stood with Deacon's fire truck tucked under one arm and the basket, growing heavy, in the other. "Can save the arguments for after you showed us where we live now please…before he wakes up." You nod with you head towards Deacon.

Negan nods and starts walking down the hall to a room only a few doors down from his. "I know it's close, but it was one of the few open rooms with enough space…" Negan explain as you went to open the door. Negan flipped the light switch and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw it was good order.

It was a decent sized room, with another room attached off to the side. "You have your own space…" Negan said as he set Deacon down in the crib located just outside the door that led into your bed room. Everything was set up like a little home. It was better than you could have ever hoped for. There was a small kitchen, a fridge, even a few toys already in a toy box near the crib where your son now slept. "I left the finer points of decoration up to you but the basics are here… there should be food in the fridge." Negan explained as you stood with the basket in your arms in awe of it all.

"Thank you, this is really lovely Negan.." you said softly setting the basket on a small end table. It wasn't anything fancy by old world standards but it was a vast improvement than where you lived before.

Negan looked at you and smiled softly as he walked back over to the crib where Deacon slept and ran his hand along his son's cheek. "It's nothing." He said softly as he turned around and walked back towards you. He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder as he began to speak once more. "Just worry about taking care of him, he is all that matters now." Negan's words tugged at your heartstrings and made your cheeks flush slightly.

Taking a deep breath he leaned in and gave you a nervous peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, (y/n)."

The feeling of his lips against the soft skin of your cheek was something you have never felt before. Even during his late night visit he rarely kissed your lips and nothing so tender as a peck to the cheek. You could feel your cheeks flush slightly as he moved towards the door. "Goodnight, Negan… see you in the morning." You wave a little nervously as he walks out the door closing it as quietly as he possibly could on his way out.

Letting out a heavy sigh you mumbled, "What a fucking day.." As you picked up the basket of clothes off the end table and walked into your bedroom. It had a rare Queen sized bed, dressers and even a small vanity. Which made you chuckle. "This was better than my room as his wife… thanks bubba.." you giggled setting the basket on the dresser.

Pulling one of the drawers open you find a light blue summer night dress neatly folded laying alone in the drawer like someone had placed it there for you to find. Picking it up you felt the soft silk against you skin. Pulling off you dirty tank top and pushing your jeans down as you kicked of you boots you pulled the silk night dress over your now naked frame. It had been since you were Negan's wife that you felt silk against your skin and you hated to admit the fact that you missed it.

There was a soft knock on the door to the main room. Looking around you had hoped whomever left you the night gown also thought to leave you a robe. Pulling back the door to the bedroom as the second soft knock echoed through the rooms, you found a deep navy bath robe and slipped it on. As you walked to open the door you quickly tied it shut. "Who the fuck could it be now…" You mummer as you turn the door knob and pull open the door.

Standing before you, leaning against the door frame holding a bottle of rum in one hand and two glasses in the other was Simon, with small smirk playing on his lips. "Fancy a drink?" He said wiggling the bottle of rum in his hand and after the day you had, you could really use a stiff drink. You usher him in and he smiled like the cat the got the canary as he walked trough the door. "Now I am gin man personally… but I will make an exception for a good rum and a little birdie…"

"Mary…" You quickly pointed out knowing that no one else would know that kind of information about you.

"Yes Mary…" He said with quite chuckle. "Told me rum is your favorite…and you while beautiful, look like a woman who needs a drink… and maybe a good fuck?" He said with a laugh to mask the more than likely serious offer of sex. It made you laugh and you grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the bedroom making him get a little excited. "Well fuck… I was joking sweetheart but if you really want to, I will make that sacrifice…" His dark eyes roamed up and down your bathrobe covered frame and you just shook your head as you pulled him into the bedroom and pushed the door almost shut.

"Deacon is asleep…" You said sharply as Simon set the two glasses on the dresser and poured you both a drink.

"Sorry… got my fucking hopes up a little bit there…" He said in a kind tone as he handed you your drink. "To getting a life you deserve…" He said as he lifted his glass. You raised yours to meet his and touched the two glasses together before you downed the entire glass in one swig causing Simon to chuckle. "Oh where have you been all my life."

"Five miles down the road from here…" You said with a little laugh. Simon made you laugh, more than Negan ever did. His eyes lit up as you chuckled at his jokes that night. There was nothing but a few drinks and Simon trying to lighten the mood for you both. After 3 drinks you both sat on the end of your bed.

Empty glass in hand and you turned to Simon let you a long sigh. The alcohol had made you bold enough to ask him something you had wanted to know all day and you had hoped that Simon being more than a few drinks in would answer you. "Simon…" You started slowly.

"Yes my darling girl.." He said with a flirtatious smirk.

"What happened today… when you came in with Gavin?" You asked softly almost a little nervous to learn the answer.

Simon groaned and fell back on to your bed. He brought his hands to his face as he spoke. "They slaughtered them all… all gone darling… killed…wiped the fuck out…" You turned around and laid down on the bed on your stomach and looked at him with a worried look painted across your face.

"What you mean Simon?" You ask nervously as you pick up on of his hands from his face so he could look at you when he finally answered.

"Some group attacked us… killed our people…" The words scared you in a way out didn't know you could be afraid as your processed what that meant. You had always figured it was a matter of time before something happened, Negan pissed off the wrong people and there would be causalities. Simon could see the panic growing on your face and reached out, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close to him. "Don't you fucking worry darlin'…" He said softly looked down at you, his eyes slightly glazed from the alcohol. "I am never…ever gonna let these fuckers hurt you or that baby… I'll kill them all, one by fucking one before they even get a chance to have an idea.." His tone was low and dark but in that moment, in the low light, late at night. The idea that Simon would kill to keep you and Deacon safe seemed the most romantic thing anyone could have said to you in that moment. You wrapped your arms around Simon and just smiled softly against his chest.

You didn't say anything more, you didn't do anything more, but that night you and Simon feel asleep in each other's arms. It was the first time in as long as you can remember when you didn't go to bed afraid of what would happen in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't the sun shining through the windows, or the sound of birds singing the songs of spring that woke you that morning. It was the sound of Deacon screaming "MAMA!" at the top of his lungs from the crib outside your bedroom. As you squirmed to wipe the sleep from your eyes, a pair of strong arms pulled you back against muscular body. It took you a moment to remember that you and Simon had fallen asleep together last night. A little smile crept across your face as you felt his hands against your bare skin.

You peeled his arms off as you as slipped from the bed trying your best not to wake him but the simple loss of the added warmth from your body caused Simon to stir. You smile softly at him as he rubs his eyes and props himself up on your pillow. "Morning sweetheart…" He said with a little smile as you slipped your robe on.

"The monster is up…" You said with a little chuckle as you tied the robe shut and headed to check on Deacon who was still calling your name out. Simon stood up from the bed running his hands through his wild hair as he slipped his army green button up shirt over his white tank top.

As you walked out into the main room you found Deacon, standing up in his crib. Screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey now…" you start softly as you walk over to the crib and pick your screeching toddler up. "I know… you need changed… you are hungry… I get it but can we turn the volume down…" You tell the toddler who started to calm down as you went about getting him ready for the day. Simon walked out of your bedroom and headed straight towards the kitchenette.

He started to open up cabinets till he found some instant coffee and kettle, pulling them down he turned back to you for a moment. "You want some coffee?" He asks with a little smirk and you nod a little as you pull a clean t-shirt over Deacon's head. "This is part where I would ask if you want cream and sugar…" Simon started as he filled the kettle and lit the stove.

"There is milk in the fridge… apparently having a child that shares DNA with Negan has it's perks…" You respond back playfully as you pull up Deacon's shorts and give him a little pat on the bottom. "Go play… Mama is gonna make you something to eat!" You say with a little smile as you stand up and join Simon in the kitchen just as he is adding the hot water to the coffee powder in each of the two mugs he had pulled down.

You open the fridge and pull out the glass bottle of milk and a small basket of eggs. "For the record… French Vanilla creamer… the good shit… not that powdered nonsense." You say with a soft smile as you hand the bottle of milk to Simon who smiles softly.

"Damn," He said with a little laugh. "I could have gotten you the powdered shit…" He poured a little milk into each mug before handing it back to you to put in the fridge.

As you turned back around Simon handed you the cup of coffee with a little smile, "Thank you," You said softly as you lifted the mug to your lips and took a sip of the piping hot coffee.

Simon leans in as places nervous peck on your cheek as he whispers "For you baby, any time.." Which caused your cheeks to flush a little as he walked away to go see what Deacon was doing. He sat down on the floor where Deacon was playing. Coffee cup in one hand, he picked up a block and joined Deacon building a tower. It was a sweet watching Simon banter with Deacon between sips of coffee. He seemed just as natural, _if not more_ , with Deacon as Negan was but Simon made you laugh.

 _If you didn't know better, you would think that's his son the way he has with him._ Simon did a lot of bad things, the workers feared him as much, _if not more_ , than Negan. So in all sound logic, you knew entering into any sort of relationship with Simon was no better than if you ran tail between your legs back to Negan. _But he makes me laugh and doesn't have 5 other wives._ You argued with yourself before glancing back at the basket of eggs. "Do you boys want scrambled eggs?" You called out from the kitchen as you set your now empty coffee cup in the sink.

Deacon peered over Simon and nodded his head calling out "Yes!"

Simon reached out and tickled Deacon's belly to get his attention. "Come on, let's go help Mama…" Deacon smiled brightly as Simon stood up and reached his arms up for Simon to pick him up but Simon shook his head. "You're a big boy right?" Deacon nodded his head. "Then walk like a big boy buddy," Deacon seemed to listen to Simon and just nodded his head and raced over towards you, his little arms wrapping around you leg once he reached you. You couldn't help but chuckle as Simon set his now empty coffee cup on small wooden kitchen table and picked up a chair as he walked past and set it down next to you. "Up ya go little man." Simon said as he leaned down and picked up Deacon and set him down on the chair.

You reached up and pulled down a bowl and cracked four eggs into the bowl before pulling out a wooden spoon and handing to Simon. "Your idea… you are in charge of making sure he doesn't make a massive mess." You said with a little laugh as you started to search for a pan. Out of the corner of your eye you watched as Simon wrapped his hand around Deacon's and slowly started to show him how to beat the eggs. _He must have had a kid, he has so done this before._ You mused sadly as you stood up placing the pan you found in the cabinet under where the little camp stove stat on top of the counter.

"Ook Mama!" Deacon exclaimed as he pointed to the bowl. Simon took the spoon from his hands and tossed it in the sink.

"Good Job Deacon." You praised him as you leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, bud…" Simon said with a little groan as he picked Deacon up and set him back down on the floor. "Off ya go… your work here is done." He said with a small laugh as he waved his hand towards the toys as he leaned against the counter.

"Put the chair back," You say quickly as you reach over and pick up the bowl and pour the beaten eggs into the pan before you light the burner, that gas igniting with a soft woosh.

Simon picked up the chair and leaned in as he walked past you to whisper, "I like it when you get bossy.." with a hearty chuckle that made your cheeks flush and a delightful tingle run down your spine.

"You're horrible.." You say with a laugh as you turn to start stirring the eggs so they wouldn't burn.

Simon laughed softly as he walked back up behind you. His hands slipping around your hips and he leaned over your shoulder and whispered darkly, "I would love to show you just how horrible I am…or not horrible… I have had mixed reviews in the past." He laughed against your neck as he placed a soft kiss against the smooth skin, his mustache tickling your soft skin slightly causing you to let out a small girlish giggle as you finished cooking the eggs.

Purposefully you push your bottom against him urging him to move back as you turned off the burner. "Find the plates." You said sharply again, this time a little smirk playing on your lips.

Simon let out a barely audible chuckle as his one of his large hands slid down from you waist and gave your ass a playful squeeze. "I love this teasing…" He started leaning in, "But eventually I am gonna have to have it." His other hand slipped between the opening of the robe and between your thighs. Your back arches against him as you catch breathe feeling his fingertips tease you through your soft cotton panties before he pulls his hand away. His lips brush against your ear as he leans in. "I am patient fucking man, I really am… so no pressure but I do want you and think you may just want me." His voice was thick with lust and you could feel your cheeks flush as dampness began to grow between your thighs. Simon smirked at your reaction as he reached up and pulled down some plates and set them on the counter for you dish out breakfast.

You ate quietly, helping Deacon make sure more of his eggs made it into his mouth than on the floor. The quite meal was interrupted by the sound of Simon's radio crackling in the bedroom. You glanced up at Simon as you scooped the last little bit of eggs together on Deacon's plate and got them onto his spoon before handing it to him. Simon stood up from the table and slipped back into your room quickly to answer the radio call.

Helping Deacon down from the table you tell him softly to go play before you pick up the three plates and put them into the sink. As you make your way towards your bedroom Simon walks out buttoning up his shirt looking a little nervous. "Get dressed…" Simon said as he reached out and rested his hand on your waist as he stopped you on your way into your bedroom. He leaned in an whispered. "Negan wants me to bring you and Deacon to him, now…" His hand moved from your waist to your cheek. "I want to just keep you all to myself…" His words were filled with jealously and lust as he spoke. Simon leaned in and pressed his lips against yours, capturing them in a feverish embrace, giving you the first real kiss that you had in years.

Simon was the last person you would have expected end up kissing but in that moment you found yourself lost in his touch. His hands run up through your messy hair as he pulls you deeper into the kiss. You pull back slowly. His hand still tangled in your hair. As you dart your tongue across your bottom lip as you leaned back against the door. "Simon…" you started slowly as you glanced over at Deacon who was oblivious to your conversation. "As much as I may want this, Negan…"

"Fuck Negan…" Simon said sharply as his hand slipped away from your face. "He lost you… drove you away… he doesn't deserve this loyalty darling…" Simon ran his hands through his hair frustrated with the situation as you leaned back against the door. "Can't you see that if you were mine… I would fucking worship you…adore you." He started his voice rose slightly as he spoke. "You wouldn't be part of some god damn harem of helpless and selfish girls if you were mine.." Each time he said the word 'mine' his voice grew low and gravelly, causing the dampness between your thighs grow and your heartbeat quicken with a sudden wave of desire at his possessive tone. "you would be my one… my only." His voice maintained the low gravely tone.

You took a step forward and placed your hand on Simon's chest. The tips of your index finger tracing a light circle over one of the buttons on his shirt as you started. "I know." There was a sadness to the way you said those two simple words that even you weren't expecting. The idea of being with someone so devoted to you was the dream you held on to since childhood but now that Negan knew about Deacon. It was something that was likely going to be beyond your grasp. _Negan doesn't want me with anyone else, he all but said as much last night_ you mind reminded you but he was not your husband any more. You let out a small sigh as you rested your head against Simon's chest. "But _He_ is Deacon's father… you said he deserved a chance.." Lifting your head back you gaze up at Simon, through your long eyelashes and watch his jaw twitch as he let out a jealous huff.

Simon clasped his hand around yours "With his son…" Simon said as he squeezed your hand. "Not with you…" His dark eyes focus on yours as he speaks and your heart almost skips a beat at the way he spoke. _He cares, I care that he cares…shit._ You let out a little sigh as you slip your hand away and start to walk towards the basket of clothes you never put away.

Simon went to leave to give you privacy but as you pulled out the long boho skirt and peasant top you shook your head. "Stay…" You said with an edge of nervousness in your voice. A flirtatious smirk grew across Simon's lips as he closed the door to the bedroom slightly, leaving it open just a crack so you both could hear Deacon as he played in the next room.

Slowly you untie your dark navy robe, letting it slip off your shoulders as Simon made his way towards you. Eyes focused intently on you as the robe falls to the floor. He lets out a breathy sigh as he sees you in nothing but the thing, pale blue nightdress in the light of day. He reached out and traced his fingers along your collar bone, barely touching your skin as he pushed the thin silk strap down over your shoulder, the fabric slowly falling away and exposing your breast as his other hand repeated the same slow but fluid movement. Simon let out a low, throaty moan as he gazed upon your exposed breasts for the first time. "You are fucking gorgeous…" He said hungrily as he leaned in and captured your lips in his, his large rough hands cupping your bare breasts. The clothes in your hands fall away as you drape your arms around his neck as one of his hands moves to push the night dress the rest of the way over your curvaceous hips before falling to the floor. Simon's lips still locked on yours his hand then slips into your plain white panties, causing a low moan to escape your lips as he slowly slides a finger deep within your growing dampness. He breaks his hold on your lips as he hisses sharply feeling you tightness around him. "I said I was a patient man…" He started in a low, voice, each syllable heavy with lust as he slowly pushed you back against the bed. His finger slipping from your core as gripped the hem of your underwear as he loomed over you. "I lied…" He said with a dark chuckle that made you bite your lip with anticipation as pulled your panties off.

Slowly you part you legs for him as he licks his lips, his hand's moving to his belt. Biting your bottom lip you look up at him, your eyes heavy with lust as well watching as he pushed his pants down over his slim hips allowing his thick cock to spring forth as he leaned over you gripping your hips tightly. "I am going to be hard all fucking day thinking about you…" he started in barely more than a whisper as he rubbed the tip of his thick cock over you slick slit, coating it in your juices. He slapped the tip against your throbbing clit as he continued. " with my cum dripping from this perfect fucking pussy…" He growled lowly as he slowly slid into you. You stifled a loud moan, your hand clasping over you mouth as he stretched you in a way you hadn't felt in a long time. "while you are with _him.."_ Simon growled as he thrust hard into you.

Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist as you pull him deeper into you, needing to feel every inch of him filling you as you fought back the urge to scream his name. Simon grunted roughly as he pulled you down on him with each thrust. "I'm going to be selfish… but I have been fucking rock hard since I woke up with that perfect…fucking…ass" He groaned roughly unable to finish his thought as his pace grew more frantic. You bite down on your hand to keep from moaning loudly as Simon thrusts harder and harder into you. His thick cock pushing all the way into your depths, filling you in a way you had never felt before. Even with Negan, who had impressive cock in own right. Your hands blindly reach out and grip his button down shirt tightly, a softly moan escaping your lips as Simon thrusts hard into you, his finger tips digging into the soft flesh of your hips as he fucks you into the bed.

His head dipped down as his lips pressed against your neck. He let out a low, guttural moan against your skin. Sending vibrations through your body as he spilled his seed into your tight core with a final powerful thrust. He lifts his head and places a soft, tender kiss on your lips as he slips his now soft cock from your dripping core. He laughs softly as you smirk up at him. "You owe me…" You say with a little laugh and Simon nods as he pulls his pants back up over his hips leaving them undone as he reached down and handed you the clothes you had meant to change into.

"Oh I know…" He smirked as he watched you slip your panties back on. He reached over and rubbed your still tingling and tender pussy through the thin cotton fabric. "I will make it up to you… If I thought I could get away with it right now.." Your hips grind against his palm hungrily, needing that sweet friction to help ease the tension that had built up from the quick, rough and needy sex you had just had. "I would be right between those legs making you scream my name…" He chuckled softly as he pulled his hand away and went to buckle his belt as you let out a small whimper.

"That's just mean…" You said with a little scowl the made Simon chuckle darkly as stepped into the skirt and pulled it up over your hips. As you pulled you top on over your head Simon's radio crackled and you heard Negan's voice demanding to know what was taking so long, which caused you both to stifle a little laugh and Simon to quickly hush you.

"Can't a man have his morning shit Negan… for fuck's sake. I am on my way now." Simon gave your bottom a squeeze as he leaned in and whispered. "I will make up for it later…" His mustache tickling you ear causing a small giggle to escape your lips. "Go get Deacon.."

Giving him a quick nod and slipping on a pair of flip flops as you exited your bedroom and went to scoop up your little boy who was still playing happily. Unware of what just transpired in the other room. "You ready to go see Daddy?" You ask trying to sound excited but something told you that you and Deacon would be spending most of the day with his father. Part of you wanted to be happy because Deacon seemed to enjoy spending time with his father. _He likes to spend time with Simon too_ that dark voice in the back of your mind called out.

Simon sauntered out of the bedroom, his eyes transfixed on you as squatted down to help your son on with his shoes. Once Deacon was ready you slowly stood up and gave Simon a little smirk. _Why the hell did I just do that?_ Your mind scolded but you couldn't help but smirk softly at longing ache between your thighs from Simon's greedy quickie and thinking on his promise to make up for it tonight made your walls contact at the thought, causing some of Simon's cum to dribble from your still slick pussy and collect in your panties as you walked towards him. As he reached out and placed his hand on your lower back he had the most devious smirk playing on his lips. "Shall we?" he said in an overly chipper voice.

"Don't sound so damn happy…" You quipped back quickly. Simon let out a low chuckle and Deacon looked up at you confused. "Pay no attention to Simon bubba…"

Simon scoffed slightly as he opened the door and let you and Deacon through the door. As you walked through the door he let his hand fall away from your back and there was this moment of sadness at the loss of his touch. _Ugh, why?_ You ask yourself unsure of how any of this transpired. You had no desire to enter into a relationship, though there were shockingly enough worse choices than Simon. "Don't listen to your Mama kiddo… I am a cool guy…" Simon said with a small chuckle as he closed the door to your little home and started to make the short walk down the hall to Negan's rooms.

You squeezed Deacon's hand as you neared the door. You tried to fake a smile but from the look that Simon gave you and the equally as worried look that your son shot you, you relaxed your face and took a deep breath. Things were awkward enough between you and Negan without some strange new relationship with Simon but you made your bed and you knew you were going to just have to deal with it like you always had. Your heart beat quickened as a Simon reached out and knocked a few times on the heavy door.

You leaned down slightly for a moment and whispered to your son. "When the door opens, go up to him and say 'hi daddy' and give him a hug." You instructed glancing up at Simon who looked calm as could be. _How can he be so damn calm, Negan will know something happened… he always knows._ As you smoothed Deacon's wild morning hair down, the door opened.

Negan had his eyes locked on you for a moment. His tongue darting across his lips as he quickly mustered an enthusiastic smile for the son you shared. "There's my boy!" he exclaimed clapping his hands and as if on cue, Deacon trotted over to his father and lifted his arms. Negan bent down and scooped Deacon up as the little boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Daddy…" Deacon said softly, still unsure of what to make of Negan but hearing his son calling him 'Daddy' caused a warm smile to grow across Negan's face. He looked so different when he smiled like that, his eyes lit up and he looked truly happy. _Why couldn't he have been an ass about this?_ You question silently. _It would have made this whole situation a hell of a lot easier to handle._

Your eyes dart back to Simon, who's jaw was slightly clenched watching Negan hold Deacon. _And this one… why does he have be so good with Deacon._ You make note of how Simon's whole demeanor had changed now that he was leaving you and Deacon with Negan. When you were alone, he was relaxed and easy going. In that moment though, as he stood holding the door open, every well toned muscle tense and on edge. As you took a few steps, making you way to cross the threshold, out of the corner of your eye you noticed Simon's jaw twitch and his eyes grow dark with jealousy.

You were not the only one to notice this. Setting Deacon down on the floor, Negan turned slightly as he pointed to a small basket of toys that sat next to the couch. "Go check out your toys buddy.." Negan instructed as he placed a tender hand on the toddler's back, gently urging him in. Deacon turned back and looked at you nervously. You nod your head quickly, knowing what ever was about to come out of Negan's mouth was something that Deacon did not need to hear.

As Deacon went off just out of ear shot to play with his toys, Negan turned back around. His face full of suspicion as his gaze bounced back and forth between you and Simon. He lifted his right hand, his long index finger extended as he waved his hand back and forth between you and Simon as he began to speak. "You two fucking said there is nothing fucking going on here…" He began, his voice low, rage simmering just below the calmness that he was trying to maintain. You opened your mouth to protest but Negan pointed his finger at you and growled. "Don't fucking even say it (y/n), don't even fucking let the words slip out of those lips.." As Negan scolded you Simon's jaw twitched as his grip on the door tightened. Taking a step back from Negan out of fear you unconsciously moved toward Simon. Negan's brow furrowed as he snarled. "This…" He said in reference your movement. "Just proves my fucking suspicions…"

"Stop..just fucking stop!" Your harsh tone even shocked yourself as you closed your eyes and tried your best to calm yourself down. Negan didn't allow you a moment as he reached out and snatched your wrist violently jerking you forward. You let out a small cry of fear as your eyes shoot open to Simon let go of the door and shove Negan back.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" He snarled as Negan stumbled back, shocked by his right hand man's protective turn Negan let go of your wrist as you scrambled behind Simon. The two men stood toe to toe for a moment in silence. Negan's jaw was clenched tight as he face had a look of pure rage painted across it. His skin flushed slightly as his blood pressure rose. Simon had one hand behind you, resting on your hip to keep you out of the line of fire. His dark eyes narrowed in on Negan as his friend went to speak.

Negan tilted his head to one side, than the other in one fluid motion like a snake as he began to speak. "She is my wife…" Negan's words dripped with venom as he leaned forward challenging Simon.

"Was." Simon spat back with the ferociousness of an overly aggressive guard dog. "She was your wife… you fucked it up…" The tension between the two men made your stomach twist. You didn't want this. You hated conflict, it was why you left Negan and his Deacon in the first place.

You could have sworn Negan growled as lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Simon's neck. "Fucking slimy little fucking shit weasel…" Negan swore as he slammed Simon up against the door that had been propped open with his foot just a moment before. You scream and rush to try and wedge yourself between the two men who were locked their physical struggle. Simon's hands tried peal away Negan's but that only made Negan's grip grow tighter.

Knowing you had little choice left, you hauled your hand back and brought it across the side of Negan's face with a loud crack. Shocked by the stinging slap Simon managed to pry the other man's hands from around his neck and push Negan back enough that now you were the one standing between the two men. Your hands stretched out trying to keep them apart as they both panted trying to catch their breaths. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" You scream at Negan before turning around to look at Simon. "And you…" You seethe, "You couldn't just keep your fucking pie hole shut." You try once more to close your eyes, taking a deep breath in attempt to calm yourself as both men start to clamor to explain but you wanted none of it. "Would you both… SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Both surprised by your thunderous demand quickly follow your instruction as you tried to calm yourself down.

As you take a long deep breath and let it out finally open your eyes and cross your arms in front of your chest as you turn towards Negan. "I am not your wife… I was barely your wife when I was one of your wives… think of that fucking sentence for a moment and what wrong with it?!" You snap, as you tap your flip flop on the floor. Simon started to chime in and you quickly lifted you hand. "Shut your fucking mouth Simon…SHUT IT!" Taking another deep breath you try once more to speak in a calm tone, trying so hard to be the voice of reason between these two Alpha males. "We have a son together… that is it. I am willing to let you be a part of his life… though God help me why I am allowing this after this." Negan lets out a low growl at your comment but says nothing. "Me and Simon…" You quickly wave your hand between the two of you. "We have something… I don't know what the fuck it is but I want to find out and I am fucking allowed to do so. Because who sticks their fucking dick in me is still my fucking choice Negan… it always has been and always will be. It's one of your fucking rules. You want to break one of your own rules?" Though you were doing your best to keep your voice calm, your defensive body langue told a different story.

Negan groaned as he started to speak but you shook your head. "I don't want to hear more of your bullshit Negan… be Deacon's father please. But you and I are not going to happen again… I will not play second fiddle to your dead wife… I will not be one of many new wives that you just keep around because it's an easy way to fuck a bunch of different women and morally justify it…" Negan lets out another huff but stays silent as you turn towards Simon.

Though you were less upset with him, because his actions in some way were in defense of you, you still gazed at him with quite a bit of anger in your eyes. "And Simon…" You let out a long sigh as you gaze at the floor for a moment. "I get you wanted to protect me… but if this is gonna work… you two need to not fight… I won't have my son around it." Simon let out a small sigh and just gave a little nod agreeing with you.

"So you two…" Negan started and you turned back around, Simon moving behind you. "This is a thing…"

"Deal with it…" You say in a stern voice. "Stop wasting time worrying about who I chose to spend my time with and go spend time with your son." Turning slowly as your spoke you started to walk back towards your bedroom completely over the whole situation. You paused for a moment turned back and looked at Simon. "Are you coming?"

Simon nodded, not waiting for Negan's approval, "Yup…" He said slowly as he joined you at your side.

"What about Deacon?" Negan called out as you and Simon continued to walk.

"He is your kid too… deal with him. If he bleeds or like suddenly gets sick… I'll be in my room." You knew that Deacon was just as safe with Negan as with just about anyone else, perhaps more so. He was his father after all and Negan told you once he was a teacher before all this. He was going to have to learn to be a father some time and there was no time like the present.


	4. Chapter 4

_Negan is insufferable, he is a god damn monster, why in the fuck did you leave Deacon with him?_ Your mind screamed as you walked through the door of your room, Simon following only a step behind you. Your mind was scolding you on a loop, like an old broken record. The rational, reasonable person part of your brain knew that Negan would never hurt your son, but that emotional part of your mind. That part that drove all the decisions that had served you and your child well to that point was livid with your rash choice. _He just had his hands wrapped around Simon's neck… He was literally choking the life out of the man that you happen to be fucking at the moment… and you thought it was a brilliant idea to leave your precious, innocent child in his fucking care!_

You were so lost in your thoughts when Simon reached out and touched your arm you jumped. The simple, gentle touch sent a wave of rage through your body as you swatted away his hand. It was not until you looked up and saw Simon's hurt and shocked expression did you realize what you did. "Oh shit, Simon… I didn't.." You stammered as you reached out and took his hand.

Simon gave you a half smile and little nod. "No, I understand… Negan…" He started but stopped when you started shaking your head. Negan was consuming enough of your mind that the last thing you wanted to do was to have Simon only continue the discussion. He reached out cupped your cheek. "Listen, I hate the idea of leaving you right now… but _he_ is only going to ride my ass harder if I don't get to work." You let out a little groan. You didn't want to be alone any more than he wanted to leave you. Simon pulled you into a tight hug and kissed the top of your head. "It's quick day," He started as you gazed up at him. "We are just prepping for a run to the Hilltop tomorrow… just a few hours and I'll be back." His hands smooth your long dark hair as he leans down and places as sweet kiss on your lips.

Turning away from him, your hand lingering in his as you looked around the room uncomfortably. "What the hell am I going to do Simon?" You exclaimed completely at a loss of how to spend your day. "I have been working or minding Deacon for two years…" You started, your voice shaking as this sudden loss of purpose washed over you. Simon let out a little chuckle as his hand slipped from yours as he started to move towards the door.

"Well, a nap may be a good place to start sweetheart." Simon suggested as his hand gripped the door knob. He paused and turned back for a moment. "I'll come back here when I am done for the day, if you want…" You nod from the middle of the room with small smirk playing on your lips as Simon turns to leave with a smirk of his own playing on his lips.

Simon's advice was sound enough, the last nap you remembered taking was the day that Deacon was born. Though you had only been up for a few hours, the day was already wearing on you where you felt that perhaps taking that nap sooner rather than later was a good idea. As you walked into the small side room where your bedroom was, you pushed your long skirt down and let it crumple to heap on the floor as you lifted your shirt off over your head. Letting out a long heavy sigh you ran your hands over your bare skin trying to settle your mind for a moment before you crawled into bed and under the light blanket. As you nestled yourself into your pillow you couldn't help but stare at spot where Simon has slept.

His pillow was just inches from your head. You reached up and pulled it into your arms. It still smelled faintly of him. That unique smell of alcohol, soap and something you couldn't quite put your finger on. It was just _Simon._ The simple lingering smell of him made you smile softly and feel oddly safe. That feeling of safety allowed sleep to come far easier than you had expected just as it had the night before.

How long you were asleep you were not quite sure, but you could have slept for hours more if you hadn't been awaken by the sound of a familiar cry and feverish pounding on your door. Half asleep you rolled out of bed and searched for your robe. Slipping it on quickly and tying it closed as you walked out of the bedroom you called. "I'm coming…"

It was only when you opened the door and saw Negan looking quite frazzled holding a screaming Deacon did you fully wake up. "Help… please…" Negan said in an uncharacteristically desperate tone as you reached out and took your son into you arms.

"What did you do to him?" You accuse sharply, you eyes narrowed in on Negan who was still standing in the door as you moved into the room trying to console your son.

Negan scoffed at your comment. He seemed genuinely offended at the implication that he was the source of his son's distress. "I didn't do fucking shit… he was fine.. we were playing then I got up for one second to go get a fucking drink and he loses his fucking mind!" Negan is frazzled, he obviously hadn't dealt with the glory that was a toddler of the age of 2.

You couldn't help but chuckle as you looked at Deacon who was finally starting to calm down. His head resting on your should and his little arms wrapped around your neck. "He is two years old Negan… he doesn't know how to process his emotions properly." You say trying to be calm in the moment but Negan still standing in the doorway make things both far too public for your liking and a bit like you were on two different sides. "Just come in.." You say as you set Deacon down in his crib and begin to take off his shoes and get him ready for a nap. You glance over your shoulder and watch Negan take a few steps in, still staying close to the door even though it was now shut. "He gets easily upset when he get tired… don't you bubba?" You turn back to Deacon who gave a large yawn and shook his head in protest. You simple nod at him in return as you set about getting him ready for his nap.

Negan takes another few steps towards you as you turn around to set Deacon's shoes on the floor before putting his dirty jeans and diaper in the laundry basket. "How was I supposed to know that?" Negan asked honestly and you couldn't help but roll your eyes at his stupid question.

You scoff as little as you start to close the gap between you and your ex husband. "Have you never been around children?" You ask earnestly. Negan huffs but doesn't answer. "Toddlers… particularly two and three year olds, can be trying because they are literally growing so fast and learning things so quickly… it's a lot for little brains to handle." You glance over at the crib and see Deacon start to settle down. "Lay down bubba.." You said softly before turning back to Negan. "It doesn't help that he obviously has your temper.." You note with a small laugh but Negan did not find your comment at all amusing as he stared back at you with a cold, dark look in his eyes.

Negan took a slow step towards you as he loomed over you, "So are you going to blame everything bad about him on me?" There was a part of you that wanted to say yes to his question, but as an act of self preservation you shook your head and cast your eyes to the floor.

Even after all these years Negan made you feel like less of a person when he loomed over you like this. He nearly had a foot on you in height. You drew in a sharp breath as you tried to muster some of that resolve that you had a few hours before and meet Negan's gaze once more. Pushing your shoulders back you stood tall and you jaw was clenched tight. You hands instinctively crossed in front of your chest and you cocked your head to side as you began to speak. "I just said he had your temper… stop trying to pick a fucking fight where there is none Negan…" The tension hung thick in the air that separated you and Negan. Both with equally stern glares painted across your faces.

Negan almost pushed into you has he tried to press the issue. "Well I'm not the fucking one trying to play the who takes the fucking blame game because if you want to start that game darling then let's fucking go." He almost growled as he finished his sentence and you drew in a sharp breathe as you place a hand on Negan's chest shoving him back. "Where were these fucking balls when you were my wife.." He chuckled darkly as he gripped your wrist yanking your hand away from his chest.

Your face contorts in anger and pain as his large hands grip your slender wrist with far more force than was necessary. You struggle for a moment before snatching your hand back and rubbing your wrist with your other hand. "I had balls back then too but you fucking broke me you son of bitch…" You snap forgetting that Deacon was only a few feet from you. "I actually fucking wanted to be with you… you saved me… from.." You stammer as the memories of the night that Negan took over the Sanctuary from the savages that ran the camp before. You take a deep breath as you look back up at Negan. "Do you even remember? Did you even know who I was when I came up and said I wanted to marry you like Frankie did…"

Negan's bottom lip trembled as he listened to you speak, remembering the events as if they had only happened days before. "I knew.." He mumbled and your breath caught as the words reached your ears.

For all these years you believed and Negan in many ways had led you to believe that he didn't remember that he had saved you from those _wolves_ as Negan called them. In your small way you were the reason he was in power, you were the reason he had that damned baseball bat in the first place. It was never that you felt he owed you something, because he was the one saved you. A simple acknowledgement of your role as catalyst to the events would have been more than enough.

As you let a long sigh you tilted your head back fighting back the urge to cry. "Then why didn't you just fucking say something Negan?" you choke out, you voice shaking as you speak. Your hands tremble as you run them through you long messy hair. You take another long soothing breath trying so desperately to calm the urge to scream at him as you catch the sight of Deacon's little toes peeking out from under his blanket as he napped. "Why when we were together did you call me her name then?" You ask as bitterly as your eyes finally lock on Negan's face.

He was doing his best to hide the storm of emotions but those dark telling eyes hid nothing. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mouth down turned in a solemn, stern grimace. As if something was cutting at his very core. _I struck a nerve._ You note as you take a small step forward, your head swaying slightly with the movement as slightly cocky, half smirk played in the corners of your mouth. "Is it because I look like her?" You ask as you take another step noticing the muscles in Negan's neck twitch with your words _I guess the answer is yes_. You chuckle darkly as you take another step forward. "So when you were fucking me… all those times you came in my room, smelling like booze in the middle of the night mumbling about how you were fucking sorry and you love me, it wasn't for me…" Your jaw clenches as Negan takes a sharp breath in and his eyes open back up and is only able to look at you for more than a moment before casting his eyes to the floor once more.

Negan didn't need to answer your questions because that short glance, spoke volumes where his voice was silent. Your gaze was fixed on him, your eyes dark with years of pent up rage and pain that had built up over the years. "You never called the others _her_ name…" Your voice is filled with malice, you could see Negan's expression harden as you pressed forward. "Just me… because that's what it all comes down to doesn't it…" Negan's eyes pop back open as your words cut him deep. "You only saved…you only married me… you only fucked me because I reminded you of Lucille…" You almost spit her name like poison from your lips.

Negan's hands clench into fists at the mention of his dead wife's name and there was a moment where you thought he was going to take a swing at you but thankfully he didn't. "You think you know fucking everything about fucking everyone don't you?" He snarled. You gave him a small yet cocky little smirk as you shrugged and he scoffed at your pathetic excuse of an answer. "Oh so now the cat's got your fucking tongue…" He snapped back quickly this time being the one to almost push you backwards as he took a small step forward.

As your bare feet regain their solid footing on the cool concrete floor, as you take a long shallow breath. "No." You start slowly. "I just want an honest answer out of you for once in this farce we call a relationship." Your words while harsh had a tone of brutal honesty to them. Negan's eyes were focused on you now, studying every small muscle movement of your face as you tried to remain calm.

Negan glanced over towards Deacon's crib, watching his son sleep for several moments before turning back to you. Letting out a long, heavy sigh Negan reached out and placed his hand on your shoulder. "You want the truth?" You give him a quick nod and he lets out a small huff. "Fine." He said sharply as his hand slipped away from your shoulder as he started to walk into your bed room. You stood in the middle of the larger room staring at him as he stood in the doorway to the other smaller room. "Come on…" He demanded and this time you followed.

Once in the room Negan gestured for you to sit on the bed as he leaned back against the dresser. As you stat down, your hands fidgeting in your lap, Negan finally started to drop his mask. "Yes…" The simple word, just one syllable send a shiver down your spine making each hair on your body stand on end in the sudden realization that you weren't making all those jealous feelings up. "From the first fucking day I walked into this place… when it was nothing more than a fucking shit show run by children… I couldn't believe how much you looked like Lucille when I met her almost 20 years ago when I was in collage." His bottom lip quivered for a moment as he almost smiled as if he was recalling a fond memory from his youth as his eyes cast to floor for a moment. "I didn't want to know you, at that point everyone one who's path I had crossed and I started to fucking care about ended up dead… and I watched Lucille die once…I didn't want to get all fucking attached to you and then go through that shit all over again." His voice shook as his eyes started to raise to meet your gaze.

His hands shook as he gripped the dresser. "Then… a few months in to being here, Simon and I were drinking late one night and I hear this blood curtailing scream." This time you were the one to cast your eyes to floor as he recounted his side of the events of the night that changed the course of so many people's lives. "Simon and I are both like 'What the fuck?' so we race across the yard and find those fucking wolves beating the shit out of you, doing what they did…" His voice almost cracks as he describes the events. There wasn't a day that went by that you didn't think of that night, but in all this time you had never heard Negan's side of things. "You looked up at me… tears in your eyes and so fucking scared, blood all over your face… screaming 'help me'." You glanced up at Negan to watch as he hung his head low. His eyes locked on his boots. "I lost it, I picked up the bat and the rest well you know the fucking rest." He grumbled as he kicked his boot against the floor in frustration, "Yes maybe the fact that you look like goddamn ghost of my dead wife played a factor but I am not the type of man that would have stood by and watch some innocent girl get fucking raped…"

You wince as if his words physically stung you. "I know." You choke out fighting back tears. Not because Negan had hurt you, because while the truth of the matter did hurt. His willingness to be honest with you was something that you had never seen before in Negan. You bring your hand to your cheek to quickly wipe away the stray tear that was daring to roll down your cheek in defiance of the stony expression you were trying to maintain. As painful as the subject matter was you didn't want Negan to see just how much it was ripping you apart, deep in your soul, to hear the much needed truth.

Negan let out a long breath before he continued, "Then a few weeks later, you come up to me and ask me if you can be one of my wives… you still had a fucking black eye and bruises up and down your arms. You looked half fucking starved and on the verge of death." Negan was obviously frustrated recalling this moment. His breaths grew shorter as he ran his hands through his hair. "What the fuck was I supposed to say (y/n)? No, because you look like my wife that died… it would be too hard for me… too fucking cruel for you. " He questioned you wide eyed but you couldn't even look at Negan at the moment for fear if you did you would lose the little resolve you had left. "I couldn't do that… so I say ok… then to make things worse as time goes fucking on for me, you are nicer to me than all the other wives… even when I did nothing but push you away. You take everything I threw at you without a peep of protest. I would come see you only when I missed _her._ I didn't hide that either because I wanted it to hurt. I wanted you to hate me… because if you hated me it would be easier for me to be hateful back and maybe eventually you would fucking hate me enough to leave." Negan paused and let out a long breath and half hearted chuckle. "I guess my plan fucking worked."

As you shook your head with disbelief at the tale you had just been told. It was hard for you to imagine the hold that woman still held over him. "Can you hear how fucking cruel that all sounds." You choke out the last thread of resolve wavering. "Everything that you ever did to me… for me… even probably still do…" Your voice wavers as your hands shake as you scoot back on the bed searching for Simon's pillow blindly behind you. As your hand grasps it you quickly clutch it to your chest as you burry your face in it to hide the tears that were now streaming from your eyes.

Negan took a few steps forward and reached out to comfort you but you swatted his hand away with an angry snarl. "Don't you fucking dare…" Lifting your head from the pillow, your eyes red from your tears as you glare up at Negan.

"I am sorry," Negan started sounding incredibly sincere. "but you wanted the truth…" That after thought he added cut deep and it was meant to do so, he couldn't let you get the best of him completely.

Shaking you head as you hand clutched the pillow tightly in your hands as you hid your face once more in the pillow as your tried desperately to resist the urge to punch the father of your child. All you could think of to say as you lifted your head after a few moments was "Please leave." Your voice was soft, weak and filled with sorrow. "Just go… leave me alone please…" You plead.

Negan sighs and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good fucking idea what so ever." His voice held a tone of concern that you didn't expect from him in that moment. "Being alone right now is the last thing you need."

"Then pull Simon off work and let him come be with me because I do not want you here." You snap quickly as you toss the pillow aside and stand up. Negan takes a step back his dark eyes narrowing in on you.

Negan's glare was stern and he shook his head. "No." He said simply.

"I don't give a single fuck if you say no… I am not your wife… I am sure as hell not your fucking dead fucking wife… that's your option. Take it and fucking go.." You said shoving him towards the door. Though he towered over you the rage coursing through your veins causing this brash move made you bolder than you had been in years. Negan seemed shocked as he stumbled back. He had seen sides of you he did not know existed in the last 24 hours. In his mind you had always been this mild, meek little thing who couldn't and wouldn't defend herself. This woman before him was a different creature entirely. You were rattled, unhinged almost in that moment as you pushed him once more to try and get him out of your bedroom. "I need to fucking process all that fucking shit you dumped on me… it's only fucking fair… now leave." You seethe as Negan takes a step back towards the door.

He was not a nervous man, you had never seen him look truly nervous before that moment. "Fine… but I am going to wait for him out here… with the kid." He almost stammered as he took another step out of the bedroom as you gripped the doorknob tightly.

"Fine." You growl as you close the door, though you wished you could have slammed it for a better effect but that would have woken Deacon and he was the most innocent party in all this chaos. As much as you wanted to allow yourself to fall apart and feel all the emotions that were being locked in your wounded soul to their fullest extent. You could not do so knowing Negan was on the other side of the thin wall.

He had already seen far too much of the side of you that few people ever see, that dark broken side that still didn't sleep through the night because of the nightmare that plagued you. _Till last night…_ you thought for moment trying to occupy your mind with any other subject than the truth behind the shaky foundation of your and Negan's relationship.

Turning back towards the bed you took a few short steps before falling forward and flopping down on the bed. You scurry up towards the head of the bed and wrap your arms around the pillow Simon had used last night once more. You closed you eyes and did your best to try and calm your mind but it was no use. Silent tears started to seep from your eyes betraying your near iron will to fight back these emotions. Your chest grew tight as a feeling of panic coursed through your veins as you closed your eyes. In an instant you were back to the night that Negan had come to your rescue. You could almost feel the heat from the fire on your skin. The sound of the long dead men cat calling you echoed through your mind as you lay alone in the room. Taking a sharp breath your eyes pop open, _It's not real… it's just a memory… it's the past… they are all dead._ You repeat trying to calm that panic that was only tightening it's grip on your body and mind in that moment.

You were so lost in your own thoughts that you didn't hear the knock on main door, or that Negan had let Simon in. There was muffled conversation between the men. You were not paying enough attention to make out what they were saying to each other. Only frantic and frustrated tones that almost made you think it was all in your head.

It wasn't until Simon walked into your bed room did you even notice that any time at all had past. As he closed the door behind him, Simon quickly rushed to your side. As he sat down next to you, he reached up and wiped the tears streaming down your cheek. "What did that son of a bitch do?" Simon asked in a soft yet distinctively angry tone.

You lift your head up a little as you sniffle and bring the sleeve of your robe to your face to dry your tears. "Fucking Lucille…" You grumble and instantly Simon knew what you meant and you watched as this look of pure rage spread across his face. He didn't seem shocked or surprised by your words either, which led you to believe he likely knew about this all along.

"He never fucking deserved you." Simon reminded you bitterly as his strong hand, tenderly caressed your cheek. Your hands slowly move towards your tear stained cheeks, sniffling softly as you try to wipe away the tears as they stream down your cheeks. Simon lets out a long sigh as holds his arms open. "Come here sweetheart…" Without much thought you almost fell into Simon's arms. Your face pressed against his chest as your cries turned into hard sobs as you finally allowed yourself to feel some of the emotions that you had been pushing down since your conversation with Negan had begun.

As you sobbed your breaths grew shorter and you could feel the full grip of sheer terror take hold on your body. The tightness in your chest spread like wildfire through all the muscles of your body. Your lips quivered as your sobbed "I wasn't doing anything… I didn't do anything… why did they pick me… why did _Negan_ say yes… why did he use me like that?" You wailed into Simon's chest as your hands gripped the back of his shirt for tightly. "I am just cursed or something…" You sob hard as you rest your head against his chest. With each sob your body shakes with the raw pain of memories.

This was not the first time, nor would it be that last time, that Simon held you, sobbing in his protective embrace. The first time was the _night_ that all this started in way. Negan took care of the men who had assaulted you and Simon, he was the one who picked you up and took you too the former army medic who was once the camps only medical care. He stayed with you till Sherry and Dwight found you, then Simon left to finish the rest of the old guard off with Negan. It was something that you could not remember but it was a moment that Simon could never forget. It was the first time he slaughtered a group of people out of pure rage. Between Negan, Simon, Gavin and a few other long dead friends they killed everyone who had anything to do with the group of young men who had assaulted you. Negan and Simon being the two with the most blood on their hands at the end of the night.

Simon let you sob in his arms till you had no more tears left in you and your body was exhausted in every way possible. Simon put you to bed, tucking you in and laying with you till you were asleep before he got up and went back out into the main room to collect himself. It was not easy for him to play the stoic, comforting partner. It wasn't in his nature but you had a hold on him from that night that he had helped save you. He tried to talk Negan out of taking you as his wife all those years ago and again when Negan shared his plan to drive you away with him. Even back then Negan accused Simon of warning him against being with you only for selfish reasons but Simon saw something more in you. Where Negan saw the ghost of Lucille, Simon saw the dream of a future. He saw how what happened broke you, how what Negan was doing was only breaking you more and for the first time in his life. Simon wanted to be the one to save girl, but you and Negan were not making that easy for him.

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose as he settled back in one of the wooden dining room chairs as he took a long deep breath. "What the fuck am I gonna do with you?" He mumbled as he hung his head trying to think of some way he could possibly make things less painful for you. As he was lost in his thoughts there was a soft knock on the door, at first Simon didn't notice it but by the second knock the door opened and Negan stuck his head in.

"How is she?" Negan asked softly and Simon motioned for him to enter. Negan stepped in the room and quickly closed the door behind him. He eyed the bedroom door for a moment as Simon kicked another chair away from the table slightly. Negan took the hint and joined Simon at the table.

"Where's Deacon?" Simon asked soon as Negan took his seat.

Negan raised his black leather glove covered hand as he spoke. "With Sherry, he was really pissed off when he woke up in my room. I took him to the wives and little man knew Sherry right away and ran straight towards her. It was actually cute as shit to tell you the truth." Simon couldn't help but chuckle softly as he looked at Negan for a moment before glancing back at the bedroom, slightly worried what would happen if you woke up with Negan there. "Did you know that (y/n) and Sherry were like childhood friends or some shit?" Negan asked distracting Simon from his previous thought.

"Yeah. D mentioned it earlier, (y/n)'s brother actually got him his job before all this shit." Simon pointed and Negan smirked. Simon was trying to keep the conversation light despite the fact that he wanted to beat the shit out of Negan for sparking your emotional break. As he chewed on his bottom lip contemplating how he wanted to word what he needed to get off his chest to one of his closest friends, his foot tapped nervously on the smooth grey floor.

The silence was nearing an uncomfortable length when Simon finally found the words he was looking for and his foot steadied. "You do know.. from all that shit from before you took over.. probably left (y/n) with like PTSD." Negan gave a barely visible nod as he cast his eyes to the table. "I warned you, don't take that girl on. You told me even before all that happened to her, that she reminded you of your wife. That you would just watch her and get lost in your memories of Lucille." Simon's words were sharp and precise as he spoke. Each word meant to be another chink in Negan's armor. "but you didn't listen. I get it, trust me I understand why you would want her."

Negan's gaze quickly moved from his hands resting on the table to Simon's smug grin as he gave his jab. His thin lips curled into a snarl as he leaned forward wait for Simon to say something to give him a real reason to finish the fight they had started earlier in the day.

Simon leaned forward as well, his forearms resting across the table as he continued. "You ended up getting what you wanted in the end, she left and was smart enough to leave before you found out she was pregnant. (y/n) is really such a clever girl." Simon let out a little laugh but Negan did not his statement amusing at all, as he balled his hands into fists as he continued to list to Simon's speech. "Since you shared some truth with her, let me share with you this little tid bit of information." Simon leaned back in the chair and almost chuckled as his eyes met Negan's "Everyone knew that kid was yours… but you…" Simon leaned forward as he continued. "It wasn't that hard for anyone to put together. (y/n) stops being your wife and magically 6 months later she gives birth to a perfectly healthy, full term baby… no other man in the picture. Was it immaculate conception? Is Deacon the second coming?" Simon said with a laugh but Negan found none of this amusing.

"Shut the fuck up Simon.." Negan finally groaned. There was this small part of him that had always known that the baby you had given birth to was his child. Like Simon had pointed out, there was no other real option.

"No," Simon retorted. "You are a smart guy Negan, one of the smartest men I have known. How in the fuck did you not put two and two together before yesterday?" Simon asked sincerely, he was really puzzled by the whole situation.

Negan let out a small sigh and shrugged. "I didn't see her with him much, I only ever really got a good look at him before when he was a tiny little shit and they all look the same when they are so fucking little." Negan tried to make excuses but even they sounded horrible to him the second they came out of his mouth.

"Bull shit… I knew my son was mine the fucking second I saw him so that right there is fucking bull shit." Simon was buying them either and just shook his head. "You want to know what I think?" He asked his friend in a condescending tone.

"No." Negan replied back sharply.

"Well I don't give a fuck what you want right now because you need to fucking hear this shit." Simon slammed his hand on the table to get Negan's attention before he spoke. "You didn't do anything about the kid till I said something… because you didn't want (y/n) back in your life… each day reminding you of _Her_." Simon pointed out simply and Negan couldn't deny what he was said an air of truth. "What was best for the kid be damned, what was fucking best for (y/n) be damned. That girl was struggling for years. Barely getting by, raising that baby all by herself." Simon shook his head as he spoke, his voice filled with a mixture of rage and disappointment in a man he considered one of his closest friends in either of his lives.

Negan let out a heavy sigh and covered his face with is hands for a moment taking a long deep breath. "All Lucille ever wanted was kids…" Negan started slowly as his hand slicked his hair back as he spoke before leaning back in the chair. "We tried the old fashioned way, we saw doctors, we even scrapped together to do one round of some hormones and shit… no baby. We tried the whole adoption route but we couldn't afford all the fees and shit." Negan hung his head for a moment as he took a deep breath. "You are fucking right though…I knew the kid was mine from the second I heard she had a baby." Simon glared at his friend, his dark eyes burned with anger and Negan raised his hand up. "Don't fucking start… you said it first."

"I didn't think it was true…" Simon responded quickly his voice filled with a great deal of misplaced rage about the years he had missed out on being about of his own son's short life. "I mean… you knew you had a son for two years and did fuck all about it?" Negan shook his head.

"I made sure she had extra points and had an easy enough job… she is the one that left with my kid." Negan responds sharply. "Then you point out how much she is struggling and that there is no denying that the boy is mine.. so I fucking offer her a spot back. She won't take it and I still fucking take care of her and the kid… how the fuck does she repay me? Fucking my best friend." Negan seethed as he leaned in and looked Simon square in the eyes. "So tell me… Simon… how long have you been fucking my wife.."

"She isn't your wife…" Simon replied slamming his hands down on the table. "She is her own fucking person and if (y/n) wants to be with me, I am damn sure not going to stop her because the woman is a god damn Queen amongst fucking peasants." Simon pushed back his chair as he stood up and loomed over Negan. "You had your chance, you blew it… that is on you." Negan's jaw clenched as Simon inched closer to him. "She wants us to be peaceful about this shit… we are fucking friends before anything else Negan." Simon reminded his friend. "Let's be honest… she could do a lot worse…" Simon smiled darkly as he stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips.

Negan leaned back in the chair and let out a heavy sigh. He was not a man that was defeated easily or often. There was no way that he was going to let Simon have _his_ family without one hell of a fight, but this wasn't something he could solve with a swing of Lucille. He was going to have to play a long game, win you back with more than fists and threats. "Fine." Negan said simply as he stood up. "You want to play fucking house with _my_ family Simon, have right the fuck at it… but know this…" He leaned in and got just inches away from Simon's face. "When you fuck up… and you will… because that is just who you are Simon… I am going to be right there, waiting to pick up the pieces." He reached his hand up and patted Simon on the cheek with a dark, ominous grin plastered across his face. "Tell (y/n) that Sherry has the squirt… I got shit to do." Negan turned around and strutted towards the door, as he was about to walk out he turned back for a moment and smiled at Simon. "We good brother?"

Simon gave a slow, measured, nod as he mumbled. "Yeah… we're good." Watching Negan intently as he walked out of the room. Once the door was shut Simon let out a heavy sigh of relief as his hands fell away from his hips and he cursed. "Fuck…" partly out of frustration partly out of relief. "Why do I feel like one of us is gonna end up dead before the end of this?" He muttered softly to himself.

"Because… that's the only way it ever ends Simon…" You answer him softly from the bedroom door. You had woken from your slumber when you heard the two men arguing. You hadn't caught all of their conversation but enough that your rage towards Negan only intensified in that moment and the feelings you had towards Simon feel so much than perhaps they truly were.

Simon turned around and watched as you walked slowly towards him, your arms crossed in front of your chest. "Sweetheart… you don't know what you're asking me to do…" He said slowly as his hand reached out and caressed your cheek. You leaned into his touch and smiled softly.

"It could be as simple as doing nothing Simon… it's only a matter of time before he pisses off the wrong cowboy." Simon chuckles softly at your words.

His hand slips into your messy hair as leans his forehead against yours, "Funny you say that…" He said with a dark smile that you both shared. "An outpost was just attacked the other day… there is some rouge group.."

You lift your hand and press it against his lips stopping him from finishing. "Then we wait…see what happens. You play good little solider and I will be on my best behavior… he can see Deacon as much as he wants. We give him no reason to suspect anything Simon…" You hand slipped away from his lips as you spoke. Even as you spoke the words you doubted your conviction, though Simon didn't seem to see the wavering emotions behind the tone of rage in your voice.

"If he pulls this bull shit again I will fucking kill him, with my bare hands…I don't ever want to see you like that again (y/n)" Simon said in low tone. His hands tangling in your hair pulling you into a bloodlust fueled kiss. "You are mine now… you understand…" He said in such a dark tone that it sent a shiver down your spine. Despite that shiver you gave him a soft smile and nod. "That's my girl…" He said with a soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms tightly around you.

There was this sick feeling in your stomach, like you may have just started something that had no good ending…for anyone. Least of all you and your son.


	5. Chapter 5

In days and weeks that followed things started to settle into this odd new life for you and Deacon. Simon had all but moved in and practically married you forgoing any sort of courtship at all. Though you were certain he still kept his own room, he moved most of his clothes and personal items into your bedroom the night he declared you were _his_ now. It didn't bother you as much as you had originally thought it would. Having Simon in bed with you each night, something Negan never did, holding you throughout the night was by far the most comforting thing in the world to you. Even through the night terrors where you woke up sweating and sometimes swinging. Simon made you feel safe and loved in a way you didn't think was possible and something you had never in million years expected to find with Simon.

The other surprise your new relationship seemed to bring about was how happy Deacon was with Simon around. Negan and Deacon spent a few hours every day together and were developing a sweet relationship, but Simon and Deacon. They were attached at the hip. Deacon's eyes lit up the second that Simon would walk in the door after his shift. No matter what the little boy was doing, he could be playing or in the middle of eating. Deacon would stop and race towards Simon. Negan never got that enthusiastic of a greeting from his son without some level prompting form you or even Simon.

This day however was going to be a different day than the routine had settled so comfortably into. Negan had asked if he could spend time with Deacon that evening, evening offering to take his son for this night to allow you and Simon to have a private child free night before things got serious over the next few days. Things with this rouge group were progressing fast. They were causing trouble and Simon said the needed to get put down a peg and fast. So the offer was a nice gesture, but that meant that you didn't have you normal morning to yourself and Simon didn't have to pull a shift as the lieutenants had the day off to get ready. It was the first time that the three of you actually got to plan a mornings worth of activities together since your strange relationship with Simon started.

Simon and Deacon stat on the little couch in your room together, Simon reading the toddler a story from one of the children's books Sherry had dropped of the day before. As you watched them, listening to Simon carefully performed the story, complete with silly voices for each of the characters, you felt a sense of peace wash over you. Your life had become painfully domestic and you on some level loved every second of it. Finishing washing the dishes as Simon wrapped the story you turned around, drying your hands, and smiled at your boys. "So… my little man and… well… my not so little man…" Your joke was met with a short laugh from Simon who shook his head as he set the book on the arm of the couch and gave Deacon a little glance which made the toddler giggle.

"Yes Mama…" Deacon said with a big toothy, grin as he look up at up as you approached the couch.

"Yeah… Mama… what do you have planned for us?" Simon asked sheepishly as he stood up from the couch. His arms wrapped around your waist as he pulled you back against him as you giggled softly. "Come on sweetheart…" He knew the plans for the day. _They are his plans not mine_ you note silently as you smirk at Simon before turning your attention back to Deacon.

He looked so excited for the prospect of an adventure. For a child in this harsh world, Deacon had lived a very sheltered and protected life safe within the walls of the Sanctuary. Today his world was going to expand in some small way and that excited you almost as much as the mystery of it excited Deacon.

As you leaned forward, Simon's hands slipping away from your waist you smile brightly. "We are going to go down to the kitchen…" You start slowly, almost teasing the toddler who looked extremely puzzled by what would be so exciting in the kitchen. "We may even go get Auntie Sherry because this is so special bubba…" Deacon's eyes grew wide when you mentioned his 'Auntie' because he loved Sherry almost as much as you did. "because… we are gonna get Ice Cream!" You had hoped he would have had some sort of reaction but Deacon looked blankly at you and Simon who both had very enthusiastic grins painted across your faces.

Simon leaned down and picked Deacon up. "It's Ice Cream … this is serious business my boy," Deacon giggled in Simon's arms as he leaned and spoke in a low, mock serious tone. "Do you know how special Ice Cream is?" Deacon shook his head and Simon gave him a little nod. You couldn't help but smirk watching the pair of them looking very serious about the great importance of Ice Cream. It was taking all your self control to keep from laughing at Simon as he continued. "Well we are the only people probably in the whole world who have this stuff these days Dekes and you are so lucky you and mommy got me because I just happen to be friendly with the lady who makes it."

Deacon's hazel eyes got wide as his gaze shifted from Simon to you, his little mouth hanging open with surprise as he spoke. "Mama… Ice Ceam…" He said finally sounding excited all be it a little mystified by this mysterious and much coveted substance.

"It's tasty stuff bubba, I am so shocked your Daddy hasn't tried to bribe you with it yet." You said with a little smirk as you walked past Simon and Deacon to grab the little boy's shoes.

Simon let out a small chuckle as you returned over to him setting one of the shoes down on the arm of the couch as Simon shifted Deacon so his feet were facing you. "I bet he didn't even think about to be honest," Simon quipped as you rolled you eyes as you slipped the first shoe on Deacon's foot. "I know your Daddy gives you all sorts of candy…" Deacon giggled a little as Simon craned his neck to look at the toddler who shook his head but the smirk playing on his lips told the truth.

As you reached back to grab the second shoe you let out a breathy laugh. "I knew that much, Auntie Sherry gives Mama all sorts of good insider information now that I have free access to her again." You said more to Simon than Deacon as you slipped on Deacon's other shoe.

Simon leaned down, setting Deacon down on the floor looking quite confused as Simon stood back up and looked at you with one eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh really now.." You shrugged for a moment a gave him a coy smirk. "Go play for a few minutes Dekes…" Simon said quickly never looking away from you.

Deacon tootled off to the corner looking even more confused than before as he plopped down on the floor to play with is toys. You let out a little huff. "I am not having this conversation now Simon, we are supposed to be going and doing something together as family… I told Sherry to meet us in the kitchen at 11, it's quarter of… Negan wants bubba at 3. We are on a schedule here my darling…"

Simon shook his head as he reached out, his fingers dancing across the waist of your jeans. "She probably hates him just about as much as you right now…" His voice was barely more than a whisper as he leaned in. "I bet she would do anything to be with D again…" You regretted the fact that both Simon and Negan now knew about your past with Sherry and Dwight to some level, though you were all but certain that they didn't know the extent of the history there.

Dwight was your brother's best friend and your cousin on your mother's side. He was the only blood relative you had left on this earth besides Deacon. It was a fact that you both hoped to keep secret from Negan and even Simon. Sherry had been your best friend for as long as you could remember, you grew up next door to each other. You were the one to introduce the two of them back in high school. They weren't just old friends like Simon and Negan were being carefully led to think, they were your family.

"I was mad when I said that shit Simon.." You say firmly pushing Simon's hands away from your waist as you take a step back. "I am still really mad at him but we can not actively work to destroy the father of my child and your best friend and be all happy sunshine to his face… that makes us sociopaths Simon.." You were trying to convince yourself even more than Simon. There was a small part of you that really wished to see Negan suffer for all the emotional pain that he willing caused you. Simon was obviously willing to be an instrument of that downfall but Negan was still Deacon's father. All the bad blood between you aside, Negan loved his son and because he did there was this tiny little part of you that maybe still felt something towards him, enough to see him kept alive for the time being.

Simon shook his head. "No, that makes us fucking pragmatic my love…" His tone was equally as firm as you yours but his voice smoother, calmer as he leaned in and places a tender kiss on your lips. His hands move to cup your cheeks as he pulled back. "and I am not going to do anything till you say something or he hurts you again but let it be known, I am fucking done darling, I am." You gave him a half hearted smile as he spoke softly, yet with great emotion and conviction behind his words. "No one makes my girl cry… no one."

Each time he called you 'my girl' there was part of you that almost wanted to cringe. It wasn't that you didn't have feelings for Simon, it was that the notion of being looked at as somone's property reminded you too much of Negan. Leaning in you press your lips to his as your arms slipped around his neck. "I am big girl Simon… I can handle myself." You reassured him.

Simon smirked, that cheeky little grin that never failed to make you momentarily forget whatever little thing he had done to upset you. As your gaze softened Simon's smirk grew wider. "I know sweetheart, but I am allowed to want to protect you…" His words were so sincere that you couldn't help the warm smile that played on your lips as he spoke. You just stared at him for a beat before shaking your head and taking a few steps away from him. His fingers trailing across your hips as you moved out of his reach, making your way towards Deacon.

 _It's nice that someone wants actually wants to protect me._ You muse silently as you glance over your shoulder back at Simon for a brief moment before turning back your attention back to Deacon. "Bubba… are you ready sweetheart?" You asked softly beckon Deacon towards you. Simon makes his ways towards the door, his eyes ever fixed on you. Simon kept closer tabs on you than Negan ever did. There was little you could do without him knowing. While it seemed well intentioned enough, it was unnerving at times. As you and Deacon walked towards Simon you shot him a hard glare slipped past him and out the door as he opened it.

Simon looked shocked by the exchange, "What did I do?" He asked sounding confused and fairly defensive as he moved beside you his hand resting on the small of your back.

You sigh softly and just shake your head. "Nothing, forget it." You say quickly as you started to head towards the stairwell. Simon didn't looked convinced that it was nothing but was smart enough not to press the issue in front of Deacon. Both him and Negan had been on their better behavior, _not their best, never their best behavior,_ you would always note when the thought would cross your mind. They were back to being friends, they were not as close as they once were but Negan still relied on Simon now more than ever as has right-hand. They had plenty of other issues besides the personal ones to deal with, the least of which was the group they were hopefully turn tomorrow.

As you started to go down the floors you happened to run into Sherry who was trying to sneak a few drags of a cigarette before heading down to the kitchen to meet you. As soon as she heard Deacon call her name she quickly stamped out her cigarette and turned to great your son. "There is my favorite boy in this whole wide world!" Sherry greeted him dramatically and Deacon squealed with delight as leapt into her outstretched arms. She planted several loving kisses on his chubby cheeks as held him close. Sherry loved Deacon like he was her own child, it never bothered you because it would have been that regardless if the world had ended and if Deacon had been your long dead boyfriend Jason's son and not Negan's. She was more than your friend, she had been your family since you were 8 years old and you made that stupid blood pack to always protect each other, no matter what. Sherry had seen the darkest sides of your life and weathered the worst of the worst by your side. There were few people in this world you trusted as much as Sherry.

As she set Deacon down on the stairs she turned to greet your warmly. "Well it's not the kitchens… but it works right?" She said with a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around you tightly before whispering in your ear. "We need to ditch Simon at some point… I have to talk to you without him in ear shot." Her words sounded urgent, almost desperate and it made your chest grow tight with fear.

"That's not easy." You whisper back as you lean back. Sherry shrugs and gives you a pleading look before she quickly changes her whole expression. Her lips twist into a slightly forced smile as she peaks around you and waves at Simon. "Hey Simon…" She says quickly with a sickly sweet tone that you knew she only used when she really disliked someone and needed to be civil. It was the same tone she often used when she was around Negan so Simon thought nothing of it.

You glanced back to see Simon wave back to Sherry as he started to descend the stairs. "Sherry, always lovely to see you." He gestured to the fairly modest black sleeveless dress she was wearing. "Looking lovely as always.." Simon said in a condescending tone that earn another glare from you. He knew, full well, that you disliked the fact that Negan wouldn't allow Sherry to wear just normal clothes when she was spending time with Deacon and he should have just kept his mouth shut about how he looked. His eyes narrowed in on you as you lips pursed and you tilted your head slightly. "You're not jealous babygirl.." Simon teased.

Sherry reached out and touched your arm trying to silently urge you to let it go and as much as you didn't want to you did. You did nothing more than sigh heavily as you and Sherry locked arms and started to descend the stairs together. Sherry leaned in and rested her head on your shoulder. "Why are you with him again?" She asked with a little chuckle to make it seem like her question was not as serious as it actually was. You roll your eyes and shake your head as Sherry lifts her head from your shoulder. Peering back at Simon who was hanging back a few paces looking not amused by Sherry's hushed question.

The walk down to the kitchens was much shorter than anyone anticipated and the whole actual process of getting the ice cream was far less thrilling than you had expected as well. Sherry made the suggestion that the group of you should head outside and enjoy the nice spring weather, though you knew it was not just the nice weather she wanted to enjoy. Dwight was on the wall of death worker detail, it was not one of the more glamorous jobs of the Sanctuary. It did however afford a rare opportunity for your cousin and his former wife to see eachother.

Simon spotted Dwight as soon as he made his way through the door and after 20 solid minutes of being in the company of you and Sherry he felt the need for some testosterone fueled conversation. "You girls go… talk…" The way Simon had said the word talk lead you to believe that he had least had a clue that whatever was going to be discussed in his absence was not just idle chatter. He gave you and Sherry a kind smile before heading over in Dwight's direction.

As much as Simon didn't want to admit it you were still very much a mystery to him. You never spoke of your life before the Sanctuary and the only people he knew you had any sort of connection to was Sherry, Dwight and Mama Mary. Simon was smart enough to know that Sherry wasn't going to say more than the words 'fuck off' to him if he asked any pointed questions about your past. He expected a similar, all be it more polite, answer from your adopted mother. That left Dwight, he was friendly enough with him and now was the perfect opportunity to deepen that relationship and hopefully gain a little more insight into the woman he found himself falling deeply in love with.

As he approached Dwight, he noticed the younger man quickly went from a relaxed stance, leaning over the handle bars of motorcycle he was resting on sitting straight up as Simon approached. "How goes it D?" Simon asked in a overly friendly tone of voice. Dwight tried to hide his instant suspicion of Simon's intentions but Simon had spent enough time playing poker in his youth to know when someone was trying to put on a their poker face.

Dwight cleared his throat as he reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of stale cigarettes. "Simon…" Dwight's voice had an edge to it as he pulled a single cigarette out of the pack before closing it and tucking it back in his shirt pocket. "It goes..." He continued as he placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it. As he took a long drag he glanced over towards where you and Sherry were deep in the midst of your own conversation while eating ice cream and trying to keep Deacon from running off. "Having a nice day with the girls and the little guy?" There was so much bitterness in Dwight's voice as he spoke, hiding none of the jealously that he felt from Simon's free access to three of the people he loved the most in this world.

" _The Girls…_ " Simon's voice was filled with amusement at Dwight's little slip into an old habit. "I guess they kinda were 'the girls' in your life for quite a long time, eh." Simon was more casual than Dwight had ever seen him be, it was a side of him the Dwight never expected to see either.

Dwight chuckled as he flicked his ash from his cigarette and glanced over at the two women who in fact were at the core of Dwight's life for as long as he could remember. "I guess you could say that…" Dwight admitted softly in a moment of slight weakness. He wanted to go over and be with you, Sherry and Deacon so badly. He missed his old life, not even the life before all this… his life back when things were simple and he was just working for points.

Simon noticed Dwight starting to get lost in his thoughts and he cleared his throat once more. "So… what's the history there… between Sherry and (y/n)?" His words were simple, the most honest question that Dwight had ever head uttered from Simon's lips.

Dwight let out a little sigh, he knew he was going to have to say something. It had to be close enough to the truth that if Simon ever asked you or Sherry about it that you wouldn't question the story he was about to tell. As he took another long drag from his cigarette he sunk back down on the bike as his gaze shifted to Simon. "They're best friends, for as long as I can remember they always went everywhere together. Did damn near everything together. They lived next door to each other." Dwight smiled thinking back to the happy times before all this. Things were far from easy then but at least everyone he cared about was still alive. Still together. "(y/n) didn't have the best home life growing up.."

Simon shot Dwight a sharp questioning glance. "How do you know that?" Simon asked sharply.

Dwight put his hand up, urging Simon to stop before he made assumptions that could have very well been closer to the truth than what he was about to say. "I was real good friends with her brother, Colin. I spent a lot of time in that house, more than anyone should have… even (y/n) and her brother. Sherry's mom saw it wasn't a great place for a kid, especially a little girl… so almost every weekend and almost the whole summer (y/n) was at Sherry's house, she even had bunk beds not so Tina could sleep in her room but (y/n). It was probably what saved her growing up. My mom and dad took Colin just as often as Sherry's parents took (y/n)."

Simon gave a slow nod as he processed the information that Dwight was sharing with a great deal of honesty and openness that surprised Simon at first. "So why didn't anyone call like, social services or something if things were that bad?" There was actually a great deal of concern behind Simon's words as he spoke taking a step towards Dwight.

Dwight shook his head as he tossed his cigarette to the ground and stopped it out with a swift twist of the toe of his boot. "That's not what you did where we lived. You handled things in the community… you didn't get the fucking government involved that's for damn sure." Simon gave a disheartened huff and crossed his arms. "Our families were all close, everyone was… it was a small town." Simon's cocked an eye brow as he contemplated Dwight's words and gave a wobbly nod as Dwight continued. "So yeah. I guess they are close. I mean to be quite honest, I was with Sherry for more than ten year and I've known her pretty well since High School… but I don't know shit about her compared to (y/n) and I have known her even longer than Sherry and it's the same damn thing."

Simon chuckled, he knew how that type of relationship worked. _They are more sisters than friends… that makes since._ Simon concluded silently as he gave a nod. That conclusion led to a whole host of questions that he wanted to ask. However he settled on a single pointed question. "Why didn't she go with you when you guys tried to run off?" Simon asked in a hushed tone.

Dwight sighed. "She wanted to go. She begged to come with and I wanted to take her and Deacon with us. That's the fucking truth." Dwight's lips pursed together as he recalled how it was Mama Mary that had talked Sherry and Tina into make you stay because of the risk to Deacon. "But out there… Deacon… " Dwight paused, his eyes darting over to where you and Sherry were standing having a rather heated conversation. Deacon standing between the two of you, ice cream covering his face, and Dwight was reminded why you and your little boy stayed. "That kid wouldn't last a day. We didn't last more than a few days before we had to come back and Tina died. If (y/n) and the kid came with, I don't even want to think what would have happened."

Simon nodded as he agreed with the choice that Dwight had made. "No, that was a smart move. Kids that are old enough to shoot barely make it, Dekes is tough little man but I am glad he has never been outside those gates and I hope that it stays that fucking way for quite a long time if I can be honest with you D." Simon knew firsthand how hard that world out there was with a kid and knew the harsh reality of the fact that small children were often the first to go.

Dwight gave a quick nod. "Oh I doubt (y/n) is ever gonna get away now… not with the kid." He muttered softly and Simon shifted his weight as he gave another reluctant, wobbly nod. Dwight chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes focused on Sherry. He missed her, he could never speak the words but Simon could see the look of longing that spread across Dwight's face as he leaned over the handle bars.

Simon reached out an placed a strong hand on Dwight's shoulder. "One day, things are going to be different." There was something ominous to the way that Simon spoke those words but Dwight just gave a silent nod as he looked up at Simon. "I remember how (y/n) reacted to the whole Sherry marrying Negan and you getting the iron." Simon noted and Dwight shrugged.

It was the one time in the last two years that you had forgotten about keeping a low profile and you made a massive scene trying to get into the infirmary to see Dwight. "Well, (y/n), knew what Sherry was walking into. More than most and she was pissed, I am sure, and she had herself convinced that Sherry was making the same mistake that she did… but honestly if it came down to it. I bet she would have done the same fucking thing to save someone she loved." Dwight ran his hands through his greasy, messy hair as he recalled the events of the night that he took the iron and he lost his wife. "Did you hear about how she punched Carson? Like straight jacked him in the jaw…" Dwight said with a slightly amused chuckle and Simon shook his head. "Oh shit man.. it was something. Even half out of it I just remember him trying to tell her to come back in a few hours and she just wailed on him. Just fucking wailed. It was like she had lost all reason and logic. He is smug asshole who needed his ass kicked, but I wished I had actually been fully conscious to see it" He sounded a little amused recalling what vague memories he had of that night.

Dwight swung his legs over the bike and turned to face Simon as he continued. "She saw the whole thing… Mary had Deacon but (y/n) stood and watched everything." Dwight leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knees as his eyes focused on the ground. "When they put the iron to my face I don't remember hearing Sherry scream… but I remember hearing (y/n) scream." Dwight kicked his boot against the ground before raising his gaze up to Simon's face which was surprisingly full of sympathy.

Simon reached out placed his hand on Dwight's shoulder in some vain attempt to comfort the other man. He remembered that day quite vividly himself. He was right, Sherry hadn't screamed. She stayed stone faced and stoic but you were in hysterics, tried to break through the group of men to get to Dwight and Negan to try and stop the whole thing. It was Simon who had stopped you stopped you from breaking that line. From making a mistake that could have cost you your life that night with the mood that Negan was in. "You would have thought that she was your wife… not Sherry." Simon muttered with an air of jealousy in her voice that was anything but subtle and Dwight gave a halfhearted shrug. Simon was far from wrong in that instance. Dwight knew why Sherry had behaved the way she had, she had to keep it together to prove to Negan that she was sincere in off to marry him. It was almost as though all the rage that Sherry felt, you had displayed.

Dwight could never quite wrap his head around why but he liked to think you lost it that night less out of loyalty to Sherry and more because he was your family. He loved you like a younger sister and you loved him almost as much as you had once loved your brother. "Her brother was my best friend, in a lot of ways I am all she has left of Colin. When he was killed..." Simon looked confused at Dwight's words and Dwight gave a nod realizing that Simon didn't know. "Colin died before all this…" Dwight motioned his hand to indicate the change in the world. "He had a temper, a fucking bad temper… it's the curse of that whole family." _Myself included_ Dwight noted and Simon gave a little huff of a laugh and nodded his head. "He made some enemies of some powerful people in the area… he borrowed money or something, we never found out the truth. But they wanted him dead. About a year before all this happened the girls and a few of our mutual friends come back from going to beach and Colin was bleeding out, gut shot, on the porch of their parents' house where they were living."

As Dwight shared the rarely told tale a look of pure horror spread across Simon's face. He could not fathom what that had been like for you. To come home after what he could only assume was a fun day with friends to such a horror. He was starting to realize what happened that night those few short years ago wasn't the first time you had suffered deeply. Simon took a step back in shock as his eyes narrowed in Dwight. "Shit…" He cursed as he brought his hand to his mouth at a rare loss for words. Dwight gave him a stern and solemn nod as Simon's hand slipped away from his mouth and ran through his hair. "That… is just fucked." He exclaimed.

Dwight couldn't help but agree with the conclusion. "Yeah… he was gone before the ambulance came. Nothing about her was the same again after Colin died. She started working down at that strip club to try and get close to the assholes she thought killed him." Dwight knew he shouldn't be sharing with this with Simon but there was a part of him felt that Simon needed to know at least some of the truth of your past. "She was going to kill them, (y/n), who used to call me screaming any time she saw a snake in her back yard. Thought she would get close and shoot the guy or something… but the fucking world ended before she had a chance." Dwight shook his head before he continued. "I promised Colin as he was dying that I would keep (y/n) safe, keep her from doing anything stupid… but that was so much easier said than done." Dwight noted.

Simon gave a firm nod. "She is stubborn girl…"

Dwight chuckled and shook his head. "You have no idea." Dwight thought back to you as a child and how you were possibly the most willful child he had ever met. You never took 'no' for answer and at times even as small as you were you were lone voice of reason in your house. "She has been through a lot in her life Simon…" Dwight eyes narrowed on Simon's face as he spoke.

Simon took a long breath as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave a solemn nod. "I know."

Dwight shook his head as he stood from the motorcycle and glanced over his shoulder at you and Sherry for a brief moment before turning back to Simon. "No you don't… You have no idea, I have known her the whole of her life Simon and even I don't know everything. The only person who probably does besides (y/n) is Sherry and to be quite honest I am even doubtful that she knows everything but she knows the most without a doubt. That's how close they are alright and all this shit with Negan…" Dwight leaned as he continued you, his voice barely more than a whisper as his eyes darted around to make sure that no one else was in ear shot. "This fucking bull shit with Negan being a part of Deacon's life is gonna break her. She kept that baby away from him for a good reason. Negan does nothing but twist her up, even when she wasn't with him just seeing him would make her question every choice she made for both her and that kid constantly. It would take weeks to get her head back on straight. It's not like we have therapist that specialize in this shit any more." Dwight's voice was filled with pent up rage as he spoke candidly about Negan to a man he wasn't quite sure he should trust but he was in deep enough with you now that Dwight felt that Simon needed to understand the gravity of certain situations he was getting involved in. "I get you are with her now and while I don't fucking get it, at all, it's alright I guess… you are keeping Negan from twisting her up again."

Simon shook his head. "Not as well as I would like, Negan has done plenty of new damage already, trust me." His voice was low and Dwight couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. "I am trying to come up with a way to permanently solve this Negan problem…"

Dwight's eyes grew wide with shock as he began to shake his head taking a step back from Simon. "Don't tell me…" Dwight cautioned and Simon shrugged. The younger man shook his head once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to know any more Simon because if I think you are implying what you probably are… that's one hell of a death wish."

Simon smirked, an unnerving and sinister smirk that make Dwight's skin crawl as he leaned in. "The only person who will die is Negan…" Dwight shook his head knowing that in all likelihood whatever devious plan Simon was concocting it would not end well and the only people who would end up getting truly hurt was you and Deacon.

"Whatever it is Simon, don't do it." Dwight cautioned as he reached out and cautiously touched Simon's arm trying to bring home the point that he should not move forward with his plans. "Trust me, trying to go against Negan will not end well. You want (y/n) and Deacon to stay safe, and from your actions so far… I know that's what you want." Simon gave Dwight a nod as he continued. "Then if you want her to stay at least the person she is now, forget all about this vendetta against Negan… she can't take anyone else she cares about getting hurt." As Dwight's hand slipped away from Simon's arm his eyes cast to the ground as he sighed heavily. "Every time someone she loves get hurts part of her dies. When her mom got sick and she had to watch her waste away to nothing… she was destroyed. When Colin was killed she almost went a suicide mission. When that fucking shit happened that night… she ran off and married Negan because she thought that was the only way she could repay him and look how that ended. She got into a fucking fist fight with a doctor because he wouldn't let her into see me…zero fucks given to the fact that I needed him to treat me. I love her dearly, but that girl ain't right in the head… not any more. " Dwight ran his hands through his hair as he tossed his head back and let out a bit of groan. "Sooner or later something is going to happen ad she is gonna just break and there ain't going to be no bringing her back from it this time. She will end up just wanting to watch the whole fucking world burn down and to be quite honest I know Sherry will be there by her side with the fucking matches."

Simon chuckled darkly and Dwight shook his head. "You think I am fucking kidding Simon but listen… she obviously cares about you… and weather (y/n) will ever say it out loud I know she still cares about Negan if for no other reason than he is Deacon's father. She has barely held on the last few months, if something happens now… it's going to just push her over that edge Simon. Do you want to be the one that causes her to lose her fucking mind?" Dwight's eyes narrowed in on Simon's face trying to read the man's normally expressive face. There was nothing, no worry, no fear, no concern. After a barely noticeable moment that sinister grin returned to his lips as Simon shook his head.

"I don't think you give her enough credit man. (y/n) is one tough woman." Simon emphasized the fact that you were tough more as a reminder to himself more than one for Dwight. Simon hooked his thumbs into the belt loop of his cargo pants as he glance over at Dwight taking a rather defensive stance. "She has been through hell… she fucking hates him. In the end, _whatever_ I do she will thank me for it. "

Dwight scoffed and shook his head. "That just proves how much you don't know about (y/n), because one thing I do know about her… she has to love you, to hate you… so if she hates him like you say she does, she still loves him too. On some level." Dwight glanced back towards the workers he had been ignoring to find that they were managing not to die, which was all that Dwight had to assure. He kicked the ground once more as the corners of his mouth turned downward. "I am not the type of man to tell other men how to live their lives, I am not a fucking leader… but I know those two women…" Dwight said gesturing towards you and Sherry who now were further away, standing close to the fence with your backs facing the men. Deacon was taunting a walker barely an arm's length away from Sherry. "Those girls will do anything to protect the men they love."

"She loves me.." Simon snapped quickly and Dwight raised a questioning eyebrow at the quick and defensive response.

There was part of Dwight that wanted to push the issue, _Does she really love you? Or does she just not want to be with him… and you are just there to fill that hole in her heart that he left?_ Dwight stopped himself from uttering the words he knew would make Simon question everything but you wouldn't want him to play that card. Not yet. Instead he smirked his own slightly devious smirk and nodded. "That's why you need to worry.." Dwight's voice was cold and smooth as ice as he spoke and Simon just stared at him with a cold dark glare. "You see my face, do you think I did all that shit… took the fucking iron because I want to live in the horrible world?" His voice was even and calm and he leaned forward. "I took it… I stayed because that woman loves me… she lives in her own personal hell each and every day because she thinks my life is actually worth something." Dwight drew in a long deep breath as he took a few steps back and sat back down on the motorcycle. "The biggest reason I think Sherry and (y/n) have been friends as long as they have is because they both care too damn much about everyone around them. It's what I feel in love with about Sherry…"

Simon cut Dwight off, "It's what I love about (y/n)." There was truth in Simon's words, Dwight could tell from the way that Simon's eyes seemed to have life behind them as his smirk became shyer and less sinister as he spoke.

Dwight knew that feeling and let out a misplaced chuckle as he leaned back and rested his arm on the handle bars of the bike. "Well if all this…" He said gesturing to the large burn on his face. "Has taught me anything… is that love makes men make stupid decisions. Ones that put guys like you and me… who are stupid enough to fall in love with these beautiful disasters of women… in all sorts of fucking bad situations where we are either going to end up dead or wishing we were." There was so much truth in Dwight's words that they sent a shiver down Simon's spine as he glanced back over to where you and Sherry were still deep in conversation. He wondered, what on earth were the two of your talking about.


End file.
